Death of a Hero
by CelticGoddess
Summary: What....Kagome's dead? Things may not turn out like everyone wants but how can one battle go so wrong? And who is the one that killed kagome? How wll everyone who was close to Kagome deal with her death? How will her mate take it? WHAT'S NEXT!
1. Opening

I own nothing. Nothing belongs to me. so don't go getting ideas on plagiarism or anything like that. The song in my story is from the movie Anastasia, it's one of my favorites. I just deleted all the other chapters because I re wrote a lot of them and didn't want to repost them. So you don't have to wait for anything. It's just one big block of writing. Enjoy the story and remember to review.


	2. Death of a Hero: Complete

"Kagome's...dead?..." What will become of our friends when one of the most important people in their group is taken from them? Is she really dead? I guess you'll have to read and find out. This is just a starter and it may go a little fast at first so don't be too mad at me if it's a little strange.

Alright I know it's been a long time but here is something that I think you have been waiting for. I know some of you asked me why I was going to rewrite it but I just wasn't happy with how it started. I needed to fix some things up and add some explainations. So now, finally, here is the final draft of DEATH OF A HERO. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The night was warm and the sky was crystal clear and Kagome took advantage of that. She excused herself from camp and started walking towards the forest. As she walked allowing the grass to brush the bottoms of her bare feet, she thought back over the years they had been on this quest. Five years. It had been five years since she had fallen down the well and met Inuyasha. It has been five years of fights, wounds, and adventure, an adventure that Kagome wouldn't give up for the world.

Kagome reached her hand up and touched the almost completed jewel that hung from the chain around her neck. They had just gathered the jewels from Koga's legs, with much persuasion and a kiss from her, and now all that was left to do was to get what Naraku had. There in lay the problem. How were they supposed to get the shards from him? Well they were going to have to cross that bridge when they came to it. For now she was just going to enjoy her walk in the forest.

Kagome made her way to the river that was near by and took a seat on a massive bolder letting her feet dip into the warm summer water. She watched as her reflection rippled and was not in the least surprised when another reflection joined hers. Lifting her eyes to the figure that joined her on the bolder she smiled.

"Are you ready to tell me why you seek me out each night when I'm alone, Sesshoumaru?"

"It is simple. You have answers to my questions and happen to be the only one I can tolerate." He answered looking up to the bright full moon.

"How charming, what question do you have for me tonight?" This These little interludes had been going on for a month now. She would go for a walk and somewhere along the way he would find her and ask questions about humans or their quest.

"I wish to know what you will do when Naraku is defeated." He told her simply in her smooth voice.

Kagome sighed. She hadn't thought that far ahead. She didn't even know if they could defeat him. "I don't know."

"You do not have any ideas?" He asked raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"I used to think that I would stay here and travel back and forth. But now I'm not so sure. I mean I graduated high school and in between finding shards and fighting the random demons, I've managed to make my way to junior year in college. I guess I'll just have to wait to see what happens. What are you going to do when he is gone?" She asked turning the conversation away from herself.

"I am not sure however I plan to be there when he takes his final breath." He answered looking her in the eyes his deep ambers boring into her soft brown.

"Does that mean you're going to be working with us?"

"If working with you would help rid the world of his evil, then yes I will."

"Thanks Sesshoumaru." Kagome leaned back on her hands and stared at the stars which seemed to sparkle more brightly.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat there in silence for another hour just looking at the stars. Once in a while one of them would say something and the other would answer but other then that, it was quiet. For the most part Kagome just thought back on how these meetings had begun.

It had been a night much like this one when they had first run into each other in the forest. She had been sitting on the shore of a slow moving stream when she felt a strong presence behind her.

FLASHBACK

"I know your there so you might as well come out." Kagome said into the looming darkness and watched with slightly wide eyes as the imposing figure of Sesshoumaru walked into view. "What do you want?" She asked as a cold shiver crept up her spine.

"I have not come to harm you so you may drop your guard little miko." He told her with a slightly mocking tone.

"If you don't mind I think I'll keep my guard up." She told him with her hand still on her bow.

"I give you my word as lord of the western lands that no harm will come to you this night." He told her keeping eye contact and taking another step forward.

Kagome studied him for a moment. His swords were still tied into his sash but he made no move to touch them. She also debated whether or not he was the kind of person…uh…demon who would go back on his word. Deciding that would be beneath him she took her small hand away from her bow and sat back down on the ground.

"If you're not here to 'harm' me, then why are you here?" she asked not taking her eyes from him.

"I have come to ask you a question."

"What? You came all the way out here to talk to ask a human a question." She restated with disbelief in her voice.

"Do not make me regret this decision human." He growled out. Clearly this wasn't his idea of a good night.

"I'm sorry this is just a little difficult to get my head around. I'll answer your question if I can." She told him.

"Very well." He took another step forward now not more then ten feet away. "I want you to tell me why it is that my ward incessantly picks flowers."

Kagome looked at him for a minute and upon seeing that he was serious broke out into laughter earning her a fairly dirty look. Once her laughter had died down she looked at him and his bored expression. "I'm sorry. That just wasn't something I was expecting."

"I do not know what you were expecting but that is the question I asked. I do not know much about the human species. I however wish to understand them more in order to please my ward."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, really looked at him. This was the first time since she can remember that she can remember looking at him and not seeing the vicious demon she should see. Anyway, how can anybody who cares about a tiny little girl be considered all that bad?

"However I did not expect you to help me." He said when she just stared at him as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" She called after his retreating form. "I'm sorry I was just thinking about how to answer that question."

"Well?" He stated as he turned to face her once again.

"Little girls like flowers. They are pretty and they smell good. I guess you could say that it's a girl thing." She answered hastily.

"A girl thing?"

"Well she would like anything that's pretty and smells good. It's sorta written into our genetic code or something. It's not really clear WHY we like flowers, girls that is, but we do. She's not going to harm anyone or herself by doing it though."

"I suppose that makes sense."

End Flashback

And ever since that night things had gone pretty much like that. A few times he had asked her how to make his ward feel better when she was sick. But little questions like that. Nothing big.

Kagome sighed as she came out of her thoughts. "I should go back to camp; the others will be wondering what's taking so long." She said getting up from the bolder.

"Until later Miko." Sesshoumaru said to her retreating figure making no move to follow or impede her.

Kagome walked back to her camp and was confronted by basically all of the camp. "So Kagome, how is Sesshoumaru doing this evening?" Inuyasha asked bitterly arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh he's just fine." Kagome said offhandedly waving the question off as if it were nothing and going to her sleeping bag. They had found out how she had been meeting Sesshoumaru in the forest a few days ago. Yeah, there had been a fun conversation. It took all that she had just to keep Inuyasha from hunting him down and killing him in his sleep.

"FINE! How can you be so nonchalant with the fact that you are consorting with one of our greatest enemies? Do you even remember what he's done in the past? How can you just forgive all the times he tried to kill me, tried to kill you!" Inuyasha screamed following her over to where she was now laying in her sleeping bag.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha leaning on one hand while fixing him with a stern look. "I seem to recall that you have done some pretty horrible things in your past too Inuyasha. How did I forgive you?"

"…."

"Sesshoumaru has expressed an interest in helping to defeat Naraku and I think we may need his help, don't you?" she said calmly.

"We sure as hell don't need the help of that malicious murderer. We have all the help we need right here." He said motioning around the small rag tag group.

"A little help won't kill you Inuyasha. Just grit and bear it. Goodnight everyone." Kagome said and rolled over.

"You know, Lady Kagome's right Inuyasha, we could use the help if we are to bring down Naraku." Miroku said sensibly.

"Shut up ya stupid monk." Growled Inuyasha.

"Sit" WHAM

"Good night Miroku." Kagome said with her face still facing away from the group.

"Good night lady Kagome."

The camp settled into a comfortable silence as the last members drifted off to sleep. The only noises that could be heard were the soft breathing of the occupants and the crickets chirping quietly in the distance. Of course CAMP was quiet while just outside camp in a very comfortable tree, Inuyasha sat up in the branches cursing and mumbling under his breath.

The sun rose and bore down on the camp. More specifically the sun shone on Kagome's face. Groaning with irritation she rolled over almost squishing a sleeping Shippo that had climbed into her bad sometime during the night and was curled against her back. Chuckling quietly she decided to get up and make something for breakfast and once the water was boiling over the fire the ramen was done. And of course that was all it took to get Inuyasha down from his tree and drooling slightly by the pot.

"You can put your tongue back in your mouth now, you can have some." Kagome said lightly handing him the steaming bowl of food.

"Humph." Was the only reply that Kagome got.

"Your welcome."

"Mmuummfff." Replied Inuyasha.

A few minutes passed and by the time the sun was well over the horizon, the entire camp was gathered around the camp fire enjoying the breakfast ramen. (Not the most nutritious breakfast but whatcha gonna do when your out in the middle of no where in feudal Japan?)

"When do you think we'll run into Naraku?" Kagome asked to everyone present.

"It seems that he has been dormant these last few weeks. He may be gathering his troops so to speak." Miroku answered bowl in hand.

"This means that he can strike whenever he wants leaving the advantage of surprise in his corner." Sango added.

"What's going to happen to us when this is over?" Shippo asked his big eyes sweeping over his newest family.

"We'll think about that when this is over and we win Shippo." Kagome answered picking him up from his spot next to her and placing him in her lap ruffling his hair.

"Moving on…I hear there is a village just to the west of us where we can get supplies. I'm running out of ramen and some other things. I would also like to see if the village has a miko I can talk to. Maybe she has some pointers." Kagome suggested.

"Pointers?" Inuyasha questioned. "I thought you had your powers under control?"

"Oh I do. I'm just trying to cover all my bases. If the village miko can tell me something I don't know I don't see the harm in asking." It was true too. She did have her powers to the point where she could heal the group after a battle or use anything to focus her powers…like a stick if she didn't have an arrow. She had been taking lessons from kaede and every other miko they came across on their travels. She was just a little proud of herself when she could actually help in a battle.

"That is a valid point. I suggest we pack up and move on." Miroku interjected.

No sooner had they packed up all of their belongings when Sesshoumaru appeared in the clearing. Totally disregarding the rest of the group he addressed Kagome. "Miko, the half breed Naraku has been burning villages to the west. I believe it is an attempt to draw us out and engage us in battle."

"Is he at the village that just to the west of us or further away?" Kagome asked shouldering her pack.

"He is as close to us as I think he wants to be but he has left one village between you and himself." He answered coolly.

"We were just heading that way. Are you coming with us? This may be the battle that we've been working up to."

"I will stay near by incase battle ensues." He replied.

"Alright then, let's get this over with. If he wants us, he can have us." Kagome spoke as her voice took on a tone of determination.

Kagome and the gang followed Sesshoumaru to a field just west of where they were. All of their faces reflected what they felt. Determination, hatred toward this evil creature for all of the pain he had caused, and fear. To say they were a little scared would be an understatement. They were terrified. No one knew what the outcome of this final battle would be but as they walked on the field and saw that Naraku was there in person, they knew it was going to be big. Before they reached the edge of the burning and smoldering village, Kagome turned to Kirara. "Kirara, you and Shippo go to the cave we passes on the way here. Stay safe you two." And that was it. She watched them run in the direction they had just come.

Kagome was the first to talk. Setting down her bag at the edge of the clearing she gathered her bow and notched an arrow. "Is there something you wanted to talk to us about Naraku?"

"Not really." He answered coolly.

"Then why are we here?" Kagome asked.

"I think you know why you are here. I propose that it is time to end this feud once and for all."

"Fine, go to hell where you belong and leave us alone!" Inuyasha shouted unsheathing his father's treasured fang.

"I don't think so pup. When this is over there will be only one standing on this field of battle. And I can assure you that it will not be you." With that Naraku's form began to morph. Parts of all the demons he used to create his body began to emerge. Tentacles laced with miasma shot out toward the group of travelers causing them to scatter about the field.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha lashed out with their heirloom swords as Kagome shot arrows and Miroku and Sango lashed out with their own attacks. For once Naraku wasn't using his incarnations and this left Kagome with a very bad feeling.

"Sango, have you noticed something odd about this battle?" Kagome asked in between attacks.

"Yes. He must have assimilated his incarnations to increase his power. I can see its working." Another tentacle whipped out knocking Sango into a near by tree.

"Sango!" Kagome fired another volley of arrows at Naraku before running to her friends' side. "You ok?"

"Yeah, but I think the boys could use some help." Sango answered pointing toward Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha who weren't fairing well against Naraku's attempts to destroy them. (MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! This may move a little fast but I need to get to the real story.)

Kagome and Sango made their way toward the boys. Kagome had erected a shield around them so that everything that touched the lightly glowing blue shell was instantly purified.

"Could you put this shield around all of us Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"I could but it wouldn't last very long with the constant barrage from Naraku." Kagome answered firing more arrows through the shield purifying a few more tentacles.

By the time they reached the fighting Inuyasha had incurred some serious injuries and was bleeding quite badly and Miroku had been knocked unconscious at the base of a tree. Sesshoumaru however, was doing quite well at holding Naraku back but wasn't very successful at keeping out of the way. (Muwahahaha. Can't have both now can you?)

Kagome stopped for a moment and took in what was happening around her. Everyone was either bleeding or unconscious. It didn't look like they had a chance. I mean after all here was this great big monster against a group of misfit shard hunters. What did they know about how the mind of evil works? Nothing. And that was one of their biggest downfalls. Also, Koga and his pack had volunteered to help them in this battle but as it happened, they had had no way of calling to them.

All at once Kagome's world stopped. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were knocked into Sango and flung into a tree. Kagome ran to where they were and was horrified to find that Sango wasn't breathing. Silent tears streaked down her face as she checked on Inuyasha who also wasn't breathing. Anger flared deep inside her and the furry of her Miko powers flared to life around her as she looked at a very broken and bleeding Sesshoumaru.

"No. This can't be happening. I won't let this happen. NOO!" Kagome screamed as she was entirely engulfed by the Miko powers from within her.

Kagome stood, powers whipping her hair past her face. Naraku's attacks bouncing off of her like flies bouncing off a wind shield. She looked around the battle field with a blank face that even Sesshoumaru would be proud of and held out her hand in front of her. She concentrated on the power emanating from within Naraku's form. The shards called to her, sung with a power that Kagome recognized. It was the same power that emanated from around her neck. She called for the missing shards and with a startled cry from Naraku, they flew into her hand. Once the shards came to rest in her palm, Kagome reached with her other hand and grasped the chain around her neck combining the shards and completing the jewel once and for all.

"You may have the jewel little girl but you will still never beat me. You are nothing but a weak and useless human and you are all alone." Naraku cackled seemingly quite pleased with himself.

"I may be just one little human girl but if it helps rid the world of your evil presence then I would gladly give my life. And I do have the jewel."

"You can't use the jewel or it will destroy you."

"I said I would give my life to see you dead. NOW DIE!" Kagome raised her hand containing the jewel in front of her. "Shikkon No Tama. Help me. Help me rid the world of this evil."

The world blinked. Well, not really blinked but froze. Kagome stood alone in the center of the field staring at an unmoving Naraku. "What's going on?" Kagome asked out loud.

"Is that your wish Kagome?" A soft silvery voice called to her.

"Is what my wish?" She asked turning in every direction trying in vane to find the source of the voice.

"Is your wish to destroy Naraku?"

"Yes. That's all that I want." Kagome answered.

"I regret that I cannot do this." The voice answered and for the first time Kagome saw where the it was coming from.

The owner of the voice was a beautiful woman. She had long dark hair and dark eyes and was adorned in what looked like Sango's fighting kimono with tougher armor. The woman was walking toward her and she knew almost instantly who it was.

"Midoriko." Kagome stated in a slightly awed voice.

"That is my name."

"Why can't you grant my wish?" Kagome asked confused. "I thought the jewel was all powerful or pretty close to it anyway."

"Because although it is true that the jewel of four souls holds much power, the power to bring the half demon Naraku must come from a being of light. That is you. You must summon the power to bring him down yourself."

"But I've tried. I can't do it. I've got nothing left."

"Yes you can. And I can help."

"I thought you said you couldn't."

"I said I couldn't kill him myself however I can give you the power to kill him."

"Why didn't you just say that in the beginning?" Kagome asked getting slightly frustrated with the way this conversation had been going.

"Because the price for the gift of this power is your life and I was not sure you would wish to pay it. If I was to give you this power your body would fail and you would die."

"Could I kill Naraku before I died?" Kagome asked.

"Possibly, but there is a chance that your body would give out before you were able to do so."

"But there is a chance?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go, hit me with the power." Kagome laughed clapping her hands together in front of her.

"You would give up your life to kill Naraku?"

"Yes."

"Without a second thought?" Midoriko pressed.

"Yes."

"That is what I wanted to hear." Midoriko responded with a small smile. "You have a choice to make now. Because of your selflessness I will grant you the power to defeat Naraku. I will also revive your friends when the battle is over. The choice you must make has to do with the power. If I give it to you, as I said, you will die. But, if you were to become a demon, you could bear the power and defeat Naraku and live. Your human body will die and your soul and memories will be replaced into a body of any full blooded demon you wish. What will your decision be?"

"You would make it so I was the same person in a different body? And I could live?"

"That is the deal." She told Kagome with that same small smile.

"Why?"

"I told you. Because you would give up your life to save the ones you care for without a second thought. But time is running short. You must make your choice now. What do you choose?"

"I choose….."

"I choose to become a demon, a dog demon." Kagome told Midoriko.

"Very well." Midoriko raised her hands as they began to glow and she walked forward placing said glowing hands on Kagome's shoulders.

The world unfroze and Naraku stared, not in aw but something else...maybe fear, as Kagome rose off the ground and began to hover a good fifteen feet above it. Her form was again enveloped in the blue flame like wisps of power; her hair grew longer and turned a sliver-white. Her ears became pointed and silver streaks appeared on her cheeks as well as a silver tear drop on her forehead. Her nails turned to claws and delicate silver markings appeared on her wrists and ankles. Her clothes were replaced with a pure white kimono with silver cherry blossoms spreading from one shoulder down to the silver obi that tied her outfit together.

The light faded and she floated to the ground. As her feet touched the hard earth her eyes opened revealing artic blue eyes behind silver lashes. She took on step forward and then another each step bringing her closer to where Naraku stood gaping at her.

"Who's the weak human now Naraku?" Kagome asked with a scary calm. "I think you are more human then I am at this very moment."

"You may not be human any longer but you are still weak and useless. You couldn't even save your friends." He said gloating pointing a gnarled finger to where he threw her companions.

Kagome turned to look at where her friends had lain. What she saw made a small smile grace her lips allowing one fang to peek out. Her friends were still on the ground but with her enhanced eyesight she could tell that they were all breathing lightly. Also she could hear the soft heart beats of everyone, including Shippo and Kirara who were hiding in a cave off to the distance.

"Looks to me Naraku that I was able to save my friends after all, and now I think it's time that you and I ended this. Don't you?" she said drawing herself up to her full height.

"Alright, but it's your funeral." Naraku said charging her with his famous miasma filled tentacles.

Kagome simply stood there waiting for him to come to her and just before he was able to make contact Kagome erected a shield. Naraku crashed into the shield with a force that shook her and in the process he was badly injured.

"What's the matter Naraku, having trouble defeating little old' me? I thought I was just a weak little girl." Kagome mocked.

"You are. And you are also a stupid bitch if you think I can be defeated that easily." He spat.

Kagome growled at the words stupid bitch. She had come too far to be called by such a demeaning name. With more power then she thought she had she charged him, her hands glowing, and plunged them into his chest. Clenching her long fingers around his heart she squeezed.

"This is for all the pain you have caused my friends." She tightened her fingers. "This is for all the pain you have caused innocent people." She tightened her fingers again and listened with a sick satisfaction as he screamed in agony. "And this is for all the pain you have caused me!" She squeezed again but this time used her powers to purify him as well. His final scream filled the empty battle field as his ashes floated away on the light breeze that was blowing over the grass. "I guess you were right Naraku." She stated into the wind. "There would be only one standing on the battle field and it wasn't Inuyasha." She said with a smirk.

Kagome stood up and looked around. The evil aura that Naraku always had around him was dissipating, he was gone. She let a little smile cross her lips at the thought that it was over. All of those years of fighting had come to an end and now she could get on with her life. She ran a hand through her bangs and froze. She looked down at the delicate claws and silver markings and remembered the choice she had made. What would her mother think?

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that her friends were standing behind her until she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha asked with concern.

She turned to meet him face to face. Amber eyes met ice blue. "I'm alright, how do you all feel?" She asked looking around at all her friends faces.

"I think we're alright. What happened?" Sango asked looking at a very different Kagome.

Kagome smiled a very toothy (and fangy...if that could be called a word) smile. "I won." She laughed.

"We can see that. I think she was referring to your sudden change of appearance." Sesshoumaru stated regally as he raised one sliver brow and looked down on her.

"Well just before I purified Naraku I completed the jewel and I made a wish on it. I wished that I could defeat him. That was all I asked for. Then, I don't know, the world froze and I was talking to Midoriko. She said that she could give me the power to defeat him but it would kill me. I told her I didn't care and she gave me the option to become a demon in order to handle the power. So I took that option and that is how I am the way I am." Kagome told them flippantly not showing how much this situation was bothering her at the moment.

"It all happened just like that? I was under the impression that a personal sacrifice was needed to make a wish on the jewel." Miroku commented bringing a hand to his chin in thought.

"Normally it would, that is if the wish is a selfish one. I had wished to defeat Naraku so that the pain he inflicted on the world would end and I told Midoriko that I would give up my life to do that. I guess she took that as enough of a sacrifice. Just being willing to do that must have been good enough." Kagome concluded.

"I wonder why they left that out of the legend." Sango wondered out loud.

"Probably because someone could say they would do anything knowing they would get their way in the end. That would let them bypass the whole being of a pure soul jazz." Kagome said rubbing the back of her head.

"That makes sense. The person making a wish on the jewel must be pure of heart and of mind. Making it so the wisher would have to give up their life in order to get the wish weeds out the undesirables." Miroku said in his oh so Buddhist monk way.

"Yeah, well everything worked out so let's not worry too much about it. Let's go get Shippo and Kirara from the cave before the sun sets." Kagome said walking toward where she left bag.

"I must return to the west to inform my vassals of the events that have occurred here." Sesshoumaru told the group but mostly he spoke to Kagome.

"Thank you for your help Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said bowing to him.

"You are most welcome Miko-sama." He replied with a slight bow and then summoning his cloud vanished into the distance.

"Alrighty then, we have some little furry cuties to get! Now march!" Kagome laughed and began marching toward the cave in a happier mood then most of the group had seen in a while.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked Miroku and Sango receiving only shoulder shrugs.

"I HEARD THAT!" Kagome yelled from somewhere in front of them.

"Damn demon hearing." He muttered under his breath not liking that she could probably hear better then he could.

"DAMN RIGHT DEMON HEARING!" Kagome yelled louder farther away.

About ten minutes later the Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha caught up with Kagome who had already made it to the cave. "MOMMA!" They could all hear as Shippo ran from the entrance and jumped into Kagome's arms. "YOU'RE PRETTY!"

"Thank you Shippo." Kagome responded hugging him back.

"What happened? Is Naraku gone? Why are you a demon?" He asked quickly hitting on all the important issues.

"Yes Naraku is gone and I'm a demon because that is the only way that I could have killed him and still be alive. I hope that's ok with you."

"Are you kidding? Now you're going to be around forever! YAY!" He shouted bouncing up and down in her arms.

"Well that was easier then I would have thought." Kagome laughed.

"What did you expect him to run from you?" Sango asked.

"Oh shut up." Kagome said sarcastically shoving Sango in the arm playfully.

"Well, it seems that we have a decision to make." Miroku mused out loud in a serious tone.

"And that would be?" Inuyasha asked.

"What's for dinner?" He answered.

"MIROKU! You're turning into Inuyasha." Shippo squealed.

"Am not." The monk whined.

"He has a point. What are we having for dinner?" Inuyasha said sitting down.

"It's not even noon yet and you're already thinking of dinner. Geez, would you just concentrate on the fact that Naraku is gone and I have no idea how I'm going to tell my mother I'm a demon. Maybe she won't notice. What do you think a wig, long sleeve shirt, long pants, and colored contacts? You think that would work?" Kagome wondered out loud to herself getting slightly panicked at the thought of confronting her mother.

"Kagome relax. You mother will love you no matter what you look like." Sango told her sensibly placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Of course you're right but I guess I'm just nervous after all it's not something that happens everyday where I come from."

"Or here for that matter." Miroku added with a chuckle.

"Well I think we should go see what's left of that village we were going to. After all we do still need supplies." Kagome said recovering from her little attack.

That is how they spent the rest of the day, walking toward the village which they found with no trouble. When they arrived at the small village they were greeted with warm smiles and hospitality. They were offered anything they could possibly want and or needed. It was obvious that the news of Naraku's defeat was already spreading across the lands. After all, good new travels fast.

After they had gotten all the supplies they decided they needed they went out into the forest that surrounded the village to make camp. Once the fire was burning brightly and everyone had had their fill of the evening meal, Kagome excused herself and went for a walk to test a theory.

Kagome had only been walking for a few minutes when she came across a tiny stream making its way through the ground. It was so small that she hesitated to call it a stream but it would suite he purposes nicely. She removed her shoes and socks and let her toes dip into the cool water. Sitting down on the bank with her feet still in the water she glanced up at the sky to watch the stars come out. That is she would have been watching the stars had her view not been blocked by a very tall demon lord.

"Ah, so it wasn't just a pre-battle thing, the demon lord returns. How was your evening Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked pleasantly with a bright smile.

"Pleasant enough." He responded sitting down next to her.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat there in silence for a few minutes before she decided that she needed to know something. "What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, how can you just do nothing? You don't have any plans now that Naraku is gone?"

"Do you?" He countered.

"Point taken. I guess we both have to get our acts together." She was quiet for a moment before she let out a soft sigh.

"Does something bother you?" he asked.

"Not yet. I have to go home soon and break the news to my mother that I'm a different species." She sighed again. Just thinking about it made the butterflies in her stomach do back flips

"Do you think she will not accept you?" He asked calmly truly interested.

"It's not that. She has been set in her way for years and now I just come out and tell her that there are demons in the world, I travel to the past, and now I'm a demon. It's just going to be a shock and I don't know how she'll take it."

"If she is anything like you she will take it with grace and dignity."

"Thank you. That makes me feel strangely better." She laughed looking up to the stars.

"Why do you laugh?" He asked with a slightly amused look on his face.

"If someone had told me a few months ago that I would be sitting by a stream talking to you about my mother I would have committed them to an asylum!" She laughed harder when she saw the look that crossed momentarily over his stern features.

"Asylum?" He asked simply.

"It is a place in my era where people go if…umm…they go there if they are incapable of making educated choices or are in danger of hurting themselves or others." She explained stumbling on how to tell him about insane people.

"Yes. If someone told me I would be consorting with a human I would have killed them."

"Excuse me? Human…I see no humans. Do you lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked pointedly looking around as if she was really looking for a human.

"Excuse me. It will take me some time to get used to your new appearance." He said with a slight bow of his head in her direction.

"It will take you some time? I don't even know where to begin to understand my new capabilities." Kagome stated waving her arms in the air in another little panic attack. She paused a moment and let a small evil smile cross her lips. "Where oh where am I going to find a powerful full inu youkai to show me how to use my demonic strengths? Do you know anyone along those lines Sesshoumaru-sama?" She now asked with a sweet smile.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked reading between the lines. She wanted him to teach her and he found that idea pleasing. She could have just as easily gone to his brother for help but she chose him.

"I don't know, I guess I just want to learn to fight with my demon abilities. And if you could teach me to fight with a sword that would be great." Kagome told him getting a bit excited. "I've always wanted to learn how to wield a sword. You and Inuyasha both have your swords and I guess I always thought of your skills as elegant."

"If I was to teach you, you would have to do as I say."

"That is usually how one learns from a teacher." Kagome replied sarcastically.

He just glared at her.

"Fine. Whatever you say."

"Then I will teach you."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome. Now, if you have no more questions I must take my leave." He said getting up.

"Actually I do have one more question. Do you have any idea what these markings I have mean?" She stood up to look at him indicating her wrists, face and forehead.

"The stripes on your face as well as the markings on your wrists and ankles represent your status and the tear drop on your forehead means that you are from the west." He told her without even taking a minute to think about it.

"My status? Does that mean I'm not just a normal demon?" She asked a little bit confused.

"Yes. Only the lords and ladies of the four lands as well as their children have markings such as yours."

"Cool. Thank you. That's all I wanted to know. Have a nice flight back to your palace." She said waving to him as he shrugged his shoulders and left the ground on his cloud.

The next few weeks were for the most part uneventful. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been training since the day after Kagome asked him to help her. She would leave camp early from where ever they were and would stay at the palace until just before dinner. He began by teaching her how to fight with a sword…well he taught her how to hold a sword. She hadn't quiet mastered how to use it. It seemed to her that every time she tried to hit him he had her either pinned to a tree or against a wall depending on where they were. It was frustrating to say the least.

There was an upside to her constant beatings though. She discovered some very interesting things about what her new demon body was capable of. She could do something similar to Inuyasha's blades of blood except instead of using her blood she used her Miko powers causing blue arcs to fly through the air. That was quiet destructive she found as one of the walls in the dojo was still being repaired. Another thing she had accidentally stumbled upon was the fact that she now had very precise control of her powers. She could call on them when ever she wanted and make them do almost anything she needed them to which was a big help when she was done training and needed a little healing or a lot of healing depending on what had happened during the session.

Kagome now stood in the center of the dojo facing Sesshoumaru with her sword, which was blazing with a blue hue, aimed at him.

"Lift the sword higher and adjust your grip." He instructed and watched as she did. "Good, now attack."

"You said never to make the first move." She said looking at him with grim determination.

"At least now I know you were listening. I can't tell the way you fight." He told her critically.

"You know I'm starting to get really tired of your attitude."

"Then do something about it." He said as he raised his sword and lunged for her.

She side stepped just missing the tip of his sword. She turned just in time for her to block his sword at shoulder level. "Good. Maybe you are learning to predict my moves."

"Or maybe I'm just getting better then you." She smirked imitating his raised eyebrows.

Sesshoumaru crouched down and swept her feet from under her sending her sword flying across the room and her on her back. "It seems that that theory of yours has yet to be justified. I think we are done for today." He told her his very pointy sword still at her throat.

"Yeah, that would be just peachy." She said pushing aside his blade. "I have things I need to do today anyway." She grabbed the hand he offered and pulled herself up.

"Are you going to tell your mother about your current situation?" He questioned letting go of her hand.

"Yes. I think it just might be time. I just hope my grandfather doesn't try anything funny when he sees me." She said putting her sword back on the wall where she got it from.

"Then I will see you tomorrow to continue your training." He said stepping aside to allow her to leave.

She just looked at him with a serious look. "Do you think I am getting better?"

"Your skills have indeed improved." He responded sincerely.

"Do you think I'm getting good?"

"And by good you mean, what?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up. I'll see you in the morning." She said shaking her head and walking out the door deciding it just wasn't worth the time or the effort.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave and when he was sure she was gone he let out a slight sigh. The past few weeks had become very confusing to him. Seeing Kagome as a demon was slightly difficult for him. Seeing her as a demon that was nearly equal to him in rank and status was damn near impossible but that's what she was. He didn't really know what was happening but something that made him feel better is he didn't think she knew what was happening either.

He did have to admit that she was a very fascinating creature. She had a fire in her that he didn't see in most anyone around him. Most demons or humans he met would instantly show fear but Kagome didn't. Sure she was a little afraid the first couple of times they met but nothing compared to anyone else he had met. That might have something to do with the fact that she was from the future or it could just be that was how she was. She was also very intelligent and could give him a run for his money in arguments, which they had often almost as a daily event in some cases.

Whatever the situation was he found himself waiting for the time when she would walk through the doors she had just walked out from with that bright smile that he had become accustomed to.

Letting out another sight Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly and walked out the door and made his way to his office to try to get some work done. Right, like he could get any work done in the state of mind he was in. 'What is she doing to me?'

Kagome pushed aside the curtain that covered the entry way to Kaede's hut. She allowed her eyes a few seconds for them to become accustomed to the dark lighting in the small hut. "Kaede?" She called out tentatively.

"Yes child?" Came her voice from toward the back of the hut.

"I just came to tell you that I'm going home for a while. I need to tell my family about my current situation." Kagome said sighing with a sad smile.

"I thought you already did that child." Kaede asked as she came into view.

"Well I should have but I have been putting it off. I guess I'm just a little afraid of what they'll say. Sota will be fine with it he loves Inuyasha. But my mother…" Kagome trailed off as she sighed and knelt down.

"You are afraid that she will have a problem with it?"

"It's not that really. I don't know…well I guess it's just now or never. If anyone asks just tell them I'll be back by tonight, tomorrow at the latest. Just incase Miroku and Sango get back from her village and you'll keep an eye on Shippo for me?."

"I understand. I will let them know and Shippo will be fine with me."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Kagome exited the hut and began walking toward the well…as slow as she could.

She approached the well and sat down on the lip of the well feeling the weathered wood beneath her fingers. Swinging her feet over the edge she took a deep shaky breath. "Well. Here goes nothing." She pushed herself into the dark void and let the waves of magic wash over her as she was transported home to her time.

When Kagome felt the world beneath her settle and become solid she sighed. This was it. She could turn back now but what would she do after that? Just keep running from her family and her time. No she had to do this now or nothing would get better and she could never move on or sleep in a real bed. (Couldn't help it)

She put one hand and one foot on the ladder and slowly began to climb out of the old dark and dank well. With both feet on the ground again she walked toward the old wooden door and slid them open…with much effort on her part.

Kagome sighed again as she took her first demonic steps on the grounds where she played as a child. The grounds where she climbed her first tree, scrapped her first knee, broke her first bone and stumbled onto the secret that would lead her on the journey that changed her life forever.

She slowly turned the knob on the door and walked in. "Mom!" No answer. "Sota!" No answer again. "Gramps!" No answer. No one was in the house. No one that is except her massive lump of fur Buyo.

"Where are they, huh?" She asked the cat scratching behind his ears and smiling softly to her self when she heard the deep purr. "At least I know that you still like me."

She walked into the kitchen and that's where she found the note pinned to the refrigerator. The note read:

'Kagome,

If you are reading this then welcome home. Your grandfather and Sota are with me getting groceries. We should be back soon so hang tight.

Love, Mom.

Kagome walked out to the courtyard and leapt on to one of the lower branches of the god tree where she had nothing else to do but sit down and wait.

About an hour later Kagome heard voices and footsteps coming up the stairs. Gracefully she leapt down in front of them startling her mother but not her grandfather who didn't miss a beat.

"DEMON BE GONE!" He yelled as he slapped one of his sutras to her face.

"Gramps, you really need to chill. One day a demon not associated with our family will show up and you'll throw one of these at it and it'll turn around and kill you." Kagome said pulling the dirty piece of paper off of her face.

"Kagome?" Her mother asked nearly dropping the large shopping back she held in her arms.

"Yes mom, it's me." Kagome responded not quite making eye contact.

"Cool." Was what Sota decided to add to the conversation. Just brilliant.

"What happened to you?" Her mother asked looking her only daughter up and down.

"Let's go inside and get comfortable. I have a very long and involved story to tell you." Kagome suggested walking inside with her family following her and once everyone was settled she began her story.

One hour later:

"So you're telling me that you are a full dog demon now?" Her mother asked with shock written all over her face.

"Yes. That's the only way that I could have survived the battle with Naraku." Kagome responded calmly.

"So you're like Inuyasha. Can you do all the things he can do?" Sota asked with something in his eyes akin to the way a child looks at a really large stack of candy.

"I can't do all the things he can do but to be fair he can't do all the things I can do. Inuyasha is a half demon remember, not that that makes him lesser then I am but until Sesshoumaru and I finish my training…" she would have continued but was interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru, isn't he that man that tried to kill you and your friends on several occasions? I seem to remember patching you up a lot not to mention your clothes." Her mother asked her, eyes wide.

"He's not a man per say mom; he's a dog demon like me. And yes, he did try to kill us but that was a long time ago and before he helped us defeat Naraku. And now he is the only one I know that could help me master my demon attributes…that is if it's even possible." Kagome said muttering the last part under her breath a bit.

"Well that certainly is a lot to process isn't it?" Kagome's mother sighed slouching back in her seat.

"Yes. Well I'm just staying tonight; I have to be back tomorrow to train with Sesshoumaru. He gets pissy when I'm late or don't show." Kagome mused out loud.

"How pissy does he get?" Sota asked just for the hell of it.

"Well, I missed a day last week cuz I was really tired and the next time I saw him he pulled this crazy move on me and kil…oh never mind. It's nothing big." Kagome stopped just before that could have gotten really bad…however, that didn't stop the badness that followed.

"Killed, were you going to say killed Kagome?" Kagome's mother spoke up shock and fear written all over her face.

"No mother, if he killed me would I be here right now?" Kagome answered totally sure that would end this rather bad discussion.

"Didn't you say he had that sword that brought the dead back to life?" Sota asked with a smirk on his face knowing this wasn't a good thing to say in his sisters' defense.

"I don't believe I said anything of that sort." She said through gritted teeth glaring at her soon to be ex brother. She also flexed her claws to give him that extra incentive to run when the conversation was over.

"I seem to recall you saying that too. Kagome how can you train with someone who kills you?" Her mother asked.

"Because he's helping me and believe it or not I've learned a lot in the past two weeks. You get turned into a demon and let's see how you handle it." She responded getting a little snippy.

"I don't think I like your tone of voice." Gramps said waving a sutra at her to punctuate his point.

"I took so long to get back because I was worried about what you would say. This hasn't been easy on me so I know it couldn't be easy for you but could you please try to be a little more understanding?" Kagome plead.

"I'm sorry hunny but it's a little hard to think of you with that murderous demon." Kagome's mother (here after to be referred to as Sakura cuz her name is like nowhere and I don't want to look for it anymore.) said.

"He is not murderous…a lot…anymore. He only kills demons that threaten him, like I do." Kagome told her. "And you wouldn't go around calling me murderous now would you?"

"No I wouldn't. Ok. I guess if he is helping you understand your new powers and giving you lessons on how to stay alive, he can't be all bad." Sakura said. "Let's have something to eat and talk some more." Trying to shift the conversation to something more benign was always a strong suite for her and it worked well in this situation.

When everyone had finished with dinner and Kagome had helped clean up, Kagome excused herself and went up to her room. Closing the door behind her she made her way to her bed and flopped down a little less then ceremoniously. She let the soft comforter remind her of why she loved modern times as she buried her face in a pillow. She wanted to go back to see her friends in the morning but she was reluctant to leave all of her modern comforts.

"Don't get too comfortable, you are coming back in the morning." Said a voice from near her window on the other side of the room.

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock?" Kagome muttered into her pillow not willing to acknowledge the person talking with eye contact.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to acknowledge your guests?" The annoying voice said in a mocking tone while getting closer to her.

Kagome rolled over on to her back and glared at the owner of the voice. "You know I really hate you sometimes Inuyasha."

"No you don't. You couldn't imagine your life without me." He said self assuredly rolling his eyes.

"Yes it would be full of normality and civilized people. Maybe even I nice conversation here and there." She said rolling her own eyes and sitting up on the side of her bed.

"In other words it would be boring and you would miss me." He responded sitting down next to her on the bed. "So how did your family take the news?"

"Well gramps tried to purify me, Sota thinks it's cool as hell, and mom is a little freaked out cuz I let slip the fact that Sesshoumaru kinda kills me on occasion during training. Me and my stupid mouth I'm surprised I don't have one of that electric anklet tracking thingies by now." And when she saw the look of confusion continued with. "Oh never mind. Why did you decide to follow me here?"

"Well you've been away with my brother since we defeated Naraku and we haven't had time to talk."

"What did you want to talk about?" Kagome said getting a little nervous and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"I don't know things." He responded being terribly specific as always.

"You know you were never the best at conversation."

"Yeah but I've gotten better since I met you." He told her seriously looking her in the eyes.

"That's for sure. And I guess I have learned a few things from you as well." She said with a slight smirk.

"Oh yeah? What have you learned from me?" He really wanted to know because as far as he knew she hated his little mannerisms and quirks.

She didn't answer him; instead she leapt from her bed and out the window leading him a mad chase around the city. Kagome leapt over buildings and over rooftops going to fast for any humans to see with Inuyasha right on her heels. Heading toward the park Kagome wove in and out of the trees but when she looked over her shoulder she noticed Inuyasha wasn't there. Halting her steeps she turned to look around. Big mistake. It was that moment that Inuyasha chose to tackle her.

"STOP, STOP!" Kagome laughed as he began mercilessly tickling her sides.

"NEVER BUWAHAHAHAAA!" Inuyasha shouted as he moved his fingers faster up and down her sides causing her to convulse in more hysterical laughter.

When Inuyasha thought that she'd had enough he ceased his ministrations and let her up. When she was fully on her feet she smacked him on the arm.

"Jerk." She said simply.

"Whatever you say mom."

"You really are weird ya know." Kagome said sitting down on the edge of the little lake they just happen to be standing by. (She likes water…so sue me.)

"What can I say; it's just how I was raised. Now why did you drag us all the way out here?" Inuyasha asked sitting down next to her waiting for the worst.

"No reason. I just didn't want to talk in the house."

"What didn't you want your family to hear then?" he asked quietly then looked at her with a funny look on his face. "Will there be screaming and hitting?"

Kagome didn't answer.

"You alright?" He asked losing the previous funny look in exchange for a more serious one.

"I am sorry about Kikyo." She said after a minute looking down at the ground.

"I know you are but you have to realize it wasn't your fault. She died years ago and it was about damn time that both of realized and accepted that. The way I see it is if she hadn't died, I never would have met you. You know I love you right?" He said looking at her.

"Really?" Kagome asked not really sure what to say.

"Yes. But I don't know if it's the kind of love you think it is. Kagome, you were the first person I have ever met that has excepted me for who I am and like me for me. I have been thinking about my feelings for you for a long time and I think that you are like the sister that I have never had. And I really want this relationship we have to continue as it is." He looked at her for a moment. She was just staring at him. "Say something will ya."

Kagome didn't' say anything, instead her face broke into a huge smile as she lunged at him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I am so glad to hear you say that because that is exactly how I feel!" (Remember, this isn't an inu/kag story. I like that pairing but I have a thing for conflicting personality pairings.)

"But everyone said that you loved me." He said a little confused but hugging her back none the less.

"That was years ago and it was more like a school girls crush. Now you're kinda like the big brother that I never had and since you think of me as a sister we're even."

"Yeah I guess."

"You sound disappointed."

"No not really. I feel lucky to have a friend like you." (Ugg…this is getting a little sappy. But I'm done now so it's ok)

"Great. Well now I have to go home so I can sleep. Tomorrow's going to be another interesting day. So I'm fine and you know it. Scram dog boy." Kagome said smiling at her friend.

"I'll go but only because you asked so nicely…bitch."

"DAMN RIGHT!" Kagome yelled getting up and running off toward her house at breakneck speed leaving Inuyasha to make his own way to the well.

Once Kagome was back in her room and she felt Inuyasha go through the well, she settled back on to the nice comfy bed that she had been dreaming of falling into. It didn't take long before Kagome's breathing evened out and she drifted off into dream land.

"KAGOME!" Kagome, who had been dead to the world, shot up in bed at the sound of her mother calling her from the bottom of the stairs. "KAGOME WAKE UP!" Kagome looked blinkingly at the clock.

"Holy shit, its 2:30 in the afternoon! How the hell did I sleep so late?" Kagome exclaimed to herself.

"KAGOME, THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU! PLEASE COME DOWN RIGHT NOW! REALLY, RIGHT NOW!" Her mother shouted urgently.

Kagome raced down the stairs only to be met with a pair of amber eyes she didn't expect to see. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"You are late." He answered coldly.

"Well I'm sorry but I over slept. Like you've never been late for anything in your life." She said yawning loudly and stretching her arms above her head totally not concerned with the fact ath he was very intimating to her family.

"I have not." He responded.

"Liar." Oops….

All at once things went from good to bad when Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's claws grip her throat. "You dare call this Sesshoumaru a liar." He growled staring deep into her eyes.

"Yes. But before anything further happens, what do you say we take this little argument out into the courtyard." She said.

"Agreed." He said dropping her and walking out the door.

"Kagome, I don't think this is a good idea. He looks so angry." Kagome's mother tried reasoning with her.

"I'll be fine mom. We'll just spar a little and he'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about." Kagome told her mother patting her on the shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Believe it or not, I would trust him with my life mom." Kagome said with a slight far away look in her eyes trying to figure out exactly why she had said that.

"All right then. I believe he is waiting."

"Let him wait, I need to change." Kagome said looking down at her hello kitty tank top and matching pajama bottoms. "I can fight in this, it'll get ruined." She said as she bounded up the stairs only to return moment's later in a pair of dark blue sweat pants with matching t-shit and sword in hand.

Grabbing a piece of toast as she walked through the kitchen and out to the courtyard she came face to face with Sesshoumaru.

"If you wished to have something to eat, you should not have slept so late in the afternoon forcing me to come to you." Sesshoumaru said eyeing the toast hanging out of her mouth.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked with a suddenly puzzled expression.

"The same way that you and Inuyasha do." He told her simply.

"Oh. I was just asking because I didn't know anyone else could use the well." She said with the last bite of toast. "I wonder if Miroku and Sango can come he…" Her thoughts were cut off as Sesshoumaru removed his sword from where it hung at his side and charged her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to cut people off?" She said gripping her sword more firmly.

"Did anyone not tell you it was rude to stand people up?" He countered sword still locked with hers.

"Touché." Kagome commented as she blocked another one of his attacks gracefully.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome danced around the courtyard with a fantastic series of blocks and attacks totally unaware of the growing crowd that had begun to form around them and her mother watching at the door.

Sesshoumaru crouched down sweeping Kagome's legs out from under her and aiming his sword at her neck. "It seems that I have won this time Miko." He said in a cool even voice with out a trace of the earlier moodiness.

"It seems you have." Kagome said and as soon as she closed her mouth she was surprised to hear and eruption of applause.

"That was awesome Lady Kagome." A little boy of about six cried from the crowd running up to where she still lay in shock.

"Uh thanks Shiro." She said still shocked as she pushed Sesshoumaru's blade away and stood up.

"What were you fighting for?" He asked innocently with wide brown eyes.

"Uhhhhh…" How the hell was she going to explain this one? Her thoughts were foggy as she looked to Sesshoumaru then to the crowd of about thirty people who had just seen them fighting. "God." Kagome groaned lowering her head.

Kagome, not knowing what to do, once again looked to Sesshoumaru then the crowd as she began formulating an explanation. "My friend and I were just rehearsing a scene from the legend of the Shikkon No Tama. It's a play we were thinking of putting on to raise money for the shrine." She explained smiling giving herself imaginary pats on the back for an excellent explanation.

"Is that the story that this shrine is based around?" Asked an older woman from the crowd.

"Yes, it is the priestess from the story that I get my name from also. She was once the guardian of the sacred jewel and I am to play her if we put on this performance." Kagome answered.

"Who is your friend supposed to portray?" An older man asked from the back of the crowd hiding him from view.

"He is portraying Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands." She responded.

"That's why he's dressed so oddly." The same man said looking Sesshoumaru up and down with an odd look.

"Yes, but if you would excuse us we are going to take a break now. Feel free to stay at the shrine." Kagome said brightly as she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Come on, let's go into the house."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru went into the house. Closing the door behind her and sliding to the floor with a sigh, Kagome looked over to Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't even think about where we were when we started sparring. That could have been SO bad."

"You are not solely to blame, you have told me numerous times that in this time people are not accustomed to that sort of occurrence." Sesshoumaru told her sheathing his massive sword.

Kagome just stared. Had he just admitted that he was wrong? Must just be her imagination. "Yeah, well you're stuck here for a while now."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and raised a sliver eyebrow. "Why?" He asked.

"Because you can't just go into the well house and disappear. As you put it Sesshoumaru, people are not used to that. Besides, I barely explained away why you are dressed the way you are and why we were practicing sword fighting in a sanctuary. Can you imagine what I would have to do to explain how you disappeared from inside the well house? Just thinking about that gives me a headache." Kagome said bringing her fingers up to massage her temples.

"I can see your point. What do you suppose we do to occupy the time for now?" He asked.

"How about I take you out and show you the city?" She offered standing up from where she sat against the door.

"But wouldn't my appearance cause to draw more attention?" He asked reasonably.

"I can give you some modern clothes and cast a spell to hide your demonic appearance." She said looking at him but when she noticed his less then pleased expression added. "If that would please you of course lord Sesshoumaru."

"I believe that would be agreeable or more agreeable then hiding out in this house for the remainder of my stay." He told her regally.

"Let me go see what I can find then, I'll be right back." Kagome said as she exited the room and headed up the stairs heading straight for the closet in her mothers room. Finding what she needed, a pair of grey slacks with a white shirt and coat, she returned downstairs. "These were my dad's but I think they'll fit you." She told him as she handed them to him.

"The clothes of this era are most strange." He said as he took the clothes and was ushered into the bathroom.

"They may be strange to you Sesshoumaru, but to us you are the one dressed strangely, remember that." She sighed as she shut the door and went upstairs to change her own clothes but was stopped half way up the stairs by her mom.

"Kagome, what's this about a play the visitors are telling me about?"

"Oh nothing mom, I was just covering up for our sparring session. We apparently had an audience. But I'll tell you more about that later, I've got to go change so that Sesshoumaru and I can go out for a while." She told her mom.

"Won't that look a little strange Kagome?"

"No, I gave him some of dad's clothes so he won't stand out and I'm going to do something about his appearance in a little while. Don't worry, we'll be fine." She said waving toward her mom as she went to her room.

Ten minutes later Kagome emerged from her room dressed in a simple white sundress with blue cherry blossoms on it with a tie in the back and holding a simple gold chain with the symbol of their shrine on it. Walking down the stairs it was all she could do to keep from staring at the sight that she saw. Sesshoumaru stood leaning against the door frame in the clothes she had given him. His hair was tied back in a low pony tail and she had to admit he looked good. Damn good. (Lol)

"Would you like to stare some more or are we going out?" He asked with a slightly amused look.

"Shut up." She told him walking toward the door then before she left she turned around. "Here, this necklace has a charm on it that will hide your demon attributes." She watched with interested eyes as he slipped the gold chain around his neck and his demon traits disappeared. "Good, now let's blow this pop stand." That one earned her a very confused look. "I know where we should go now…the movies."

"The movies?" He asked following her out into the courtyard.

"Yes. Movies are stories or plays that people make here that can be played over and over again because they have been…recorded. They have been put onto a device that captures images and stores them so you can have them to enjoy." She wasn't doing a good job explaining it and that made her mad. She had never been good at explaining her modern technology to her friends.

"This sounds like it may be worth looking into." They began the long walk down the stairs of the shrine. "Where are these movies?"

"Oh that's the best part, they're just…" but she never got to finish that sentence.

"KAGOME!"

"Oh no, hide me." Kagome whimpered as she ducked behind Sesshoumaru as Kagome's three friends ran up to them.

"OH MY GOD KAGOME, YOU DIDN"T TELL US YOU WERE BACK!"

"There was a reason for that." She mumbled under her breath so only Sesshoumaru could hear leaving him to smirk.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"WHY DO YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT?"

"WHO'S THE HOT GUY?" They all yelled at once looking at Sesshoumaru who all of a sudden looked very confused and a little flustered.

Kagome peeked out from behind her wall of protection only to be badgered by more questions that seemed to be all the same. She looked up at Sesshoumaru with a tired smile. "Do you think we could hold off on the movie for a while and go talk? These are my friends Eri, Yuri, and Yuka." She told him pointing to each in turn. "They have been there for me forever and I just think it's time that I tell them the truth. We'll go later, I promise."

"There is no need for promises, where do you suppose we go to talk? I think it's a safe bet the shrine is out of the question." He told her.

"You have a point there. I want to go somewhere where the walls don't have ears." She said and then looked at her three friends. "What I will tell you is for your ears only and if I find out that you have told someone else, I don't think there will be room in my life for you anymore." She said with more seriousness then she had ever had in her life before.

"Drama Queen." Eri mumbled under her breath.

"No, I'm so serious that it's not even funny guys. Please just promise me that you won't go and spill the beans to the next reporter you see."

"Reporter? Kagome are you going to tell us something like you're an alien from another planet or something?" Yuri asked and when Kagome didn't answer got uneasy and continued. "Please tell me that's not it."

"PROMISE!" Kagome said a little more urgently.

"WE PROMISE!" They all cried in unison.

"Good. Now, let's see. I know a place just outside the park that may be safe. Let's take my car." Kagome said walking off in the direction of which she had parked her car on her last, human visit.

"Car?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He doesn't know what a car is. Is he from Alaska or something?" Yuka asked.

"You could say or something." Kagome responded before turning her attention to Sesshoumaru. "It's a machine that can hold people and transfer them from place to place. You may not like the smell just to warn you. I'm going to go tell mamma we're going, be right back." With that being said she left Sesshoumaru and her friends and, using her demon speed went back up the stairs and returned literally moments later.

"Kagome, did you learn the art of instant teleportation?" Eri asked dazed and confused beyond words.

"You watch way too much TV and don't read enough ancient Japanese history. Let's go to the park."

Twenty minutes and a few awkward moments later including Sesshoumaru almost mauling the seat when the car started, the group of five arrived at the park and parking the car began the slightly long walk into the near by woods. After all…Kagome wasn't going to go just anywhere to tell her three best friends that she's been lying to them for almost six years.

Kagome, being the only one that knew where she was going, was leading their small group. They walked for around five minutes before the slightly dense foliage gave way to a very serene looking clearing. She walked to the center and sat down with everyone following suite.

"Do you guys remember along time ago when you guys found a journal looking book in my room and I took it away from you?" She asked.

"Yeah, you said it was a family collection of fairytales." Eri answered getting that weird feeling deep in her stomach.

"I lied. You see, that book is really my journal that I have been keeping since a little after I turned sixteen." Kagome told them feeling all the guilt settle down on her.

"But there was some pretty messed up stuff in there." Yuka responded.

"Well you see…" (Sorry to do this to ya but when I read stories that have explanations such as these that I need to have in my story I skip them. I mean explanations of the story to other characters that have no idea what's going on. So I'm going to do this…) Kagome began to tell her tale to her three friends and when she got to parts that involved Sesshoumaru he would give his input or correct her when she made him look less then lordly. The whole explanation took Kagome maybe an hour and that was a somewhat summarized version of her five year trip. She told them everything; her first trip through the well, meeting Inuyasha, meeting her other friends, meeting Sesshoumaru, her son, everything. And when she was done, her friends didn't know what to say.

'Wow…this is a first. No ones talking." Kagome thought out loud earning evil looks from her friends.

Three pairs of eyes moved from Sesshoumaru to Kagome, Sesshoumaru to Kagome, Sesshoumaru to Kagome and then all in one voice the three cried out. "OH MY GOD KAGOME THAT IS SOOOOO AWSOME!" After which they leapt from their positions and tackled her in one of their massive hugs knocking Kagome back onto the ground.

"Well I'm glad that you all are taking this so well but would you mind getting off my now. I may be a demon but I still need air." Kagome laughed pushing her three friends off of her prone body.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for Kagome's sharp eyesight. "Listen, I know that you think this stupid but it had to be done. I don't think I could have put it off any longer."

"I don't believe I said anything to indicate my feelings to your current situation." He said regally raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You didn't have to verbalize anything…I know you too well." She said fixing him with a glare.

"I don't believe you know me at all."

"Oh really, ok then since you don't think I know you maybe we should just stop training together, I mean I'm sure Sango or Inuyasha would be happy to help me out." She said turning up her nose and turning away from him. "Especially Inuyasha, he's been dieing to spar with me."

Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest thoroughly scaring the three humans across from the warring pair.

"Ya see I know how to push your buttons." Kagome said haughtily. "You know me well enough to know that I would prefer that someone with your expert ability and finesse helps me hone my skills." She told him appealing to his other, prideful side in essence stroking his ego.

"Wow." Yuri commented.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Yuri told her chuckling to herself as she told her friend this.

"Shut up." Kagome said huffing and folding her arms across her chest for a moment then looked at her friends again and smiled. "You are right though and we both know it, we just didn't know anyone else knew it." She said elbowing him in the ribs earning her a grunt in return.

"I believe it is getting late and we may be able to travel through the well now." He said ignoring the conversation the two females were having, or trying to.

"I believe you are right, the shrine did close a little while ago and we hardly ever get visitors after dark and we do need to get back…wow where did time go?" she said looking up at the sky. "It's funny how much different it feels here when in fact the village is just like over there." She said pointing a little south of where there were.

"I must agree. This place is indeed odd and filled with objects that seem so un-necessary." Sesshoumaru commented.

"Progress is a bitch isn't it?" She asked out loud.

"No but you are." He stated making the three forgotten girls gasp.

"YOU KNOW IT!" She yelled standing up. "Common guys, Sesshoumaru and I have to get back to the past but I promise that I'll come back and hang out with you guys soon." She said earning a glare from Sesshoumaru. "That is if I can get a break from the warden." She said batting her eyes at him.

"We shall see. Let us return." He said leading the way back to the car. The one thing in the world that he may hate more then Inuyasha and he was willingly going to it.

"Wow Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Yuri whispered leaning closer to her friend as she walked behind Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know but what ever it is I'm not telling you now because he has really sharp hearing and can hear every word." She said pointing to Sesshoumaru's back.

Yuri eeped and kept her mouth shut all through the walk to the car and back to the shrine. Which was a feat in and of itself.

Kagome said goodbye to her friends as she dropped each one off at their own houses with promises that she would visit soon and continued back to her house. Parking the car and walking up the stairs Kagome looked around. Slinking from one tree to another looking sort of like a ninja seeking out her victim, she scouted out the area and finding no one there sighed.

"No ones here that I can see, we can go through the well." She informed Sesshoumaru walking toward the well.

"I am not going anywhere before I change out of this attire." Sesshoumaru informed her gesturing toward his borrowed clothes.

Kagome laughed scratching the back of her head. "I'm sorry; I forgot…I guess I didn't want you to change. I kinda like you in those clothes."

"But you are not the one who must wear them." He told her calmly walking into the house to get his other clothing returning moments later in his NORMAL attire.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much. Shall we depart?"

"Yes we shall."

Kagome was the first one out of the well in the feudal era and was the first one to be confronted with an irate hanyou.

"Where were you?" He asked in a pissy manner and watched as Sesshoumaru climbed out of the well behind her. "You were with him ALL day?"

"Is there a problem Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently.

"You were with my brother all day and you don't see a problem?" he asked.

"Not really. Do you Sesshoumaru?"

"No." he responded just as calmly as she did.

"I can't believe you two!" Inuyasha screamed flailing his arms in the air.

"Awe, is wittle Iunwasha jealous?" Kagome said in a mocking baby voice pinching his cheek.

"Shut up." He said huffing knocking her hand away. "You know I was just wondering when you were going to make dinner."

"Uh huh, sure Inuyasha. All right," She turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'll see you tomorrow for our training. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Whoosh…bye-bye Sesshoumaru. "All right, let's go make something for dinner." Kagome sighed as she walked back to camp closely followed by a slightly brooding Inuyasha who still had his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you all right Inuyasha?" She asked as she stopped and turned toward him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded in a not so convincing manner.

Kagome turned to him fully noticing immediately that he wasn't making eye contact with her. "Inuyasha." No response. "Inuyasha look at me please." He slowly brought his gaze to meet hers. "What's wrong?"

"I guess…I guess I'm just worried about you." He said a little bashfully not really one to admit his feelings. (common guys we all knew it.)

"Why?"

"I'm worried because you are spending so much time with my brother."

"OHHHH! Is that it?" She walked forward closing the gap between them a little and looked at him. "It's very nice that you are worried about me. I'm flattered. And I guess it makes me feel safe knowing that you will always be there for me but there's something you need to know." She paused and apparently that was enough time for Inuyasha to comment.

"You love him." He stated.

"What where did you get an idea like that?" Kagome asked startled taking a step back.

"It's written all over you. The way you act when you're together, the way you smile. Common Kagome, fess up."

Kagome sat down on the ground with a far off look in her eyes. "You know, I've never thought of Sesshoumaru like that. I mean I've only really known him for a couple of months."

"Really, so you don't have feelings for him?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

"Do you really want to hear about this Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he sat down next to her.

"I want you to be able to talk to me like I was a brother…or a very close friend." He told her truthfully.

"Alright. Yes. I have feelings for him but I don't really know what those feelings are." She admitted quietly. 'Why am I telling him this?' She thought to herself mentally smacking herself.

"Well I'd say you have time before he does anything, it's not like Sesshoumaru is very open with his emotions."

"Must run in the family." Kagome snorted poking him in the ribs.

"Hey I'm just trying to offer you some emotional support; you don't have to get snippy."

Kagome scooted over towards Inuyasha and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know and I'm sorry. It's just weird sitting here with you talking about my feelings toward your brother. I'm a little more then confused about this but…I don't know…its like when I'm with him he's a different person all together. And this has been going on since before we defeated Naraku, it's not like it suddenly sprung up when I became a demon. And that's what I would have bet on."

"But you can't say it didn't help. Common Kagome, you're a full demoness, and very hot I might add, and he is a full demon who is used to people running in fear. A fear, that you have never really shown him and that intrigues him. I'm not an expert in my brother, we don't get along well obviously, but I know enough of him to know that he is intrigued by your nature."

"I didn't know you could be so insightful Inuyasha." Kagome said a sort of awe in her voice.

"I guess I learned it from you."

"Thank you for all of your help. I really do feel better now." She said standing up and offering him her hand. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Now you're speaking my language!" Inuyasha said pulling himself up with her hand, picking her up bridal style, and bolting toward camp.

"You know I am more then capable of making my own way to camp." Kagome said as she was placed down near the camp fire.

"Well I didn't feel like waiting for you." He retorted.

"I'M FASTER THEN YOU ARE!" She yelled back laughing punching him on the shoulder playfully.

"Shut up." He said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Well I'm glad to see that this relationship hasn't evolved into something more mature." Miroku said from where he was watching on the ground.

"Yes, I mean we might actually drop dead if they had a serious conversation that didn't evolve the sticking out of tongues." Sango said from next to him.

"You know, if you had seen us five seconds ago you two would be dead and buried." Kagome stated digging the ramen out of her nap sack.

"Why what were you talking about?" Shippo asked bounding up to her.

"Nothing, we were talking about nothing." Inuyasha responded looking from Shippo to Kagome who mouthed a silent thank you.

"HEY!" Shippo squeaked. "Secrets, secrets are no fun, secrets, secrets, share with everyone."

"Some secrets are meant to be kept between two people. Besides, if I'm right this secret will be out before you know it." Inuyasha said wistfully.

"Is that what you think? Well wanna make a bet?" Kagome asked walking over to him.

"Yeah I do. What's it going to be?"

"Well if 'the secret' comes out in a week, you win. If it doesn't I win." Suggested Kagome.

"What will I win?"

"Seven extra ramen packets, but if I win you have to make me dinner seven days in a row. Sound like a deal?" She questioned sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"Deal." He said shaking her hand and then turned to everyone watching with slight disbelief. "You are all witnesses and when the secret comes out, you all will just have to stay away from my ramen!"

After the bet had been made everyone had a little ramen and Kagome told them of the days events. Sango and Shippo decided they didn't like the fact that Kagome was spending so much time with Sesshoumaru and told her so while Miroku remained silent and listened to everything. After a few hours things started calming down and everyone either chose to go to sleep or sat up watching the fire until it burned down and the whole camp was asleep.

The next morning Kagome awoke before anyone else had like she normally did and headed off toward Sesshoumaru's palace. It wasn't a long journey, just a hop, skip and a jump away…almost literally to a demon.

As Kagome emerged from the tree line and laid eyes on his palace she sighed. It really was a beautiful sight. It didn't look like a castle but more like a really nice estate in Newport. A beautiful stone building surrounded by rolling green hill and a gate with a magnificent stone gateway was what she saw from here but knowing what was inside made her sigh even more. Sesshoumaru had numerous gardens of various flowers, beautiful Dojos, an awesome library and so much more that she hadn't gotten a chance to explore.

Kagome walked right up to the closed stone gates and yelled up to whichever guard that was there. "Open up! I'm going to be late!"

"Then you should have gotten her a little bit earlier girl!" Came the deep voice from above. "What's the password?"

"Shouron you bastard, open this gate right now or I'll purify you from hear to the twentieth century!" Kagome screamed but then smiled as the gate swung slowly open and a being landed gracefully in front of her.

Kagome looked at who was in front of her. It was Shouron, Sesshoumaru's general. He was almost seven feet in height with long black hair and purple eyes. His markings were almost the same as Sesshoumaru's but where Sesshoumaru had two stripes, Shouron only had one and where Sesshoumaru's moon was, there was a silver tear drop.

Bowing very ceremoniously, Shouron smiled at her. "I think you should hurry. You're going to be late."

"I'll deal with you later." She told him brushing past the still smirking general who had somehow become a close friend during her visits.

"I would be surprised if you didn't Lady Kagome."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT'S JUST KAGOME?" She yelled over her shoulder making her way to one of the many Dojos.

"At least once more Lady Kagome." He said mainly to himself watching her leaving. (Sorry that was such a rip from pirates of the Caribbean but I had to put it in. IT JUST SPOKE TO ME. Does it speak to you?)

Kagome mumbled to herself the whole way to where she knew Sesshoumaru was waiting for her and as she entered the rather large room and looked up. "I would have been here sooner if that dick Shouron had opened the door when I asked him." She said angrily and then smiled. "Sorry, I'm better now."

"Indeed." He stated.

"So uh, you want to start with sword practice?" She offered when he made now move to do anything what so ever.

"Agreed." He said watching her turn to the weapons wall and begin to pick the katana she always used. "No." He said simply and smiled slightly at the confusing on her face when she turned to meet his gaze.

"Huh?" She asked rather unintelligently.

He removed a long bundle from somewhere within the folds of his robes and crossed the floor until he was in front of her. "Use this." He said handing her the object. (Geeee I wonder what it could be.)

Kagome slowly, almost painstakingly removed the paper wrapping to reveal a beautiful white sheath with intricate designs that resembled Celtic knots. She slowly traced a slender finger over the designs that went along both sides of the sheath before grasping the white hilt that fit her hand perfectly and removed the katana from it. She gasped slightly at the beauty of the blade. It was perfect. Beautiful silver blade glinted in the dim light as it showed off the intricate and beautiful designs etched on its surface. All in all it was a beautiful blade and Kagome was taken aback knowing that Sesshoumaru had it made for her.

"Sesshoumaru, it's beautiful. I don't know what to say." She said still reveling in the beauty of the blade.

"Then say nothing and prepare to fight." He said putting his hand on the hit of his fierce blade but somehow was stopped. He looked down to find that somewhere in those two seconds, Kagome had attached herself around his neck and what surprised him was that it didn't, surprise him that is. In fact, he found himself leaning into her to nuzzle the crook of her neck.

Meanwhile when Kagome realized where she was she gasped. 'How did I get here…wait…what's he doing?' Kagome thought to herself as she realized his warm face was at her neck.

Kagome tired to let go but found that she was trapped there by his one very strong arm and found herself looking at where the other one should have hung.

"Does the sight bother you?" His deep baritone voice asked.

"No, not how you think it does anyway …I guess I just don't like the fact that Inuyasha had to cut it off. I mean I know you guys were in a pretty tough battle but it just seems so cruel that you have to live without it. I admire you for that though. Living with one arm. I couldn't do that." She said resting her head on his chest oblivious to the fact that she had indeed done that.

"One does what one must in order to survive. I have survived so you should not fret about such things." He said moving his hand on her back in soothing motions not knowing that he was doing it.

"You want me to try to re-grow it?" She asked seemingly out of the blue.

"Do you think your powers could do that?" He asked more then a little interested in the kind offer.

"I don't know, but what's the worst that can happen?" She asked finally pulling away from him to look him in the eyes her hands still on his chest.

"I could end up as a lump of ashes." He offered.

"Was that a joke? Oh my god, you just made a joke. AND IT WAS FUNNY!" She laughed for a moment and when she regained her breath added. "No seriously, you want me to try?" She said regaining her composure.

"If it would put you mind at rest, then by all means, try." He said dryly after she made such a fuss about his joke.

Kagome placed the katana on the floor, stood in front of him and closed her eyes. She looked inside herself to where her powers lay in the pool inside her soul. She concentrated on it, drawing it out from its hiding spot, and forcing it into her hands. The blue light grew brighter and Sesshoumaru contemplated whether or not he had left the western lands to Rin or not in his will. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes where all an electric blue giving her a scary look, well scary to everyone who wasn't the lord of the western lands.

She reached out her hands and laid them on his shoulder just above where the limb was severed and concentrated more. She concentrated on the re-growth of tissue, bone, and flesh. She stood there for a few minutes staring into Sesshoumaru's eyes and then closed her eyes and removed her hands. The light faded and Kagome opened her now normal eyes and looked at the newly grown arm.

"Hey, what do you know, I did it." Kagome said in an amused manner while celebrating privately in her head.

Sesshoumaru did nothing but stare at his new hand and arm. He experimentally flexed his claws letting a single drop of the green poison drip to the floor of the dojo leaving behind a hole in the floor. He then looked at Kagome who was standing not a foot away from him and did something he never would have thought the lord of the western lands would do, he reached out and pulled her into a hug…which she returned.

"Thank you Kagome." He said into her hair as he held her, this time with two powerful arms.

"You're welcome Sesshoumaru." She responded whole heartedly.

They stayed there a minute longer and then broke apart just looking at each other. 'Inuyasha just might win his bet.' She thought to herself but was pulled out of her musings by a huge swell in evil energy that seemed to be coming from the front gate. Her eyes snapped to his. "You feel that too right?"

"Indeed." And that was all it took to find both of them flying to the door, swords drawn, and ripped it open just in time to see the massive black cloud moving away from the palace.

Kagome ran over to where she saw a few guards that had some how or other been stricken down. Of the three that were down, two were dead and one was badly injured, one that she recognized.

"Shouron, what happened?" She shouted coming to a rest next to him on the ground and using her powers to heal him while Sesshoumaru revived the two dead guards behind her.

Her powers faded and Shouron sat up. "We were attacked my lady." He stated still obviously shaken up.

"Well no shit." Kagome muttered under her breath knowing full well that he could hear her. "I mean, who attacked?"

"It was a demoness of some great power. She said her name was Daegonna (just in case…DAY- GON- A) and she wanted what we had. That's what she said, what we had. And she told me to give you a message lord Sesshoumaru. She said she knows what you hold dear and she will use that against you to gain what you own." Shouron answered standing up and looking to his lord.

Sesshoumaru looked at his general letting his words sink in. Then without thinking about it first, he looked to Kagome who was still helping Shouron. 'I will not let this offence go unpunished.' He thought drearily to himself and then almost as a side thought, 'I will not let Kagome be harmed."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and caught him staring at her. "What are we going to do now?" She asked and waited for an answer still making sure Shouron was all right.

"We will go into my study and discus the events that have occurred here and send messengers to the other lords and ladies and see if other attacks have been reported. Come." He said motioning to Kagome and Shouron to follow him inside leaving the other guards to keep a look out.

Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Shouron made their way down the long winding corridors that made up the palace of the west towards Sesshoumaru's study. Passing by another general in his armies, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Take a few other men and send them out to all the major lords and ladies of the lands. Ask if they have noticed any peculiar youkai activity and then have them report back."

"Yes my lord." Said the general he had just talked to bowing and walking away.

The group approached a large oak door that was engraved in a forest theme and walked through. This was the first time Kagome had been in this room before and she took a moment to take it all in. The room was fairly large with bookcases lining all the walls except one that had a large bay window looking out onto a balcony over a courtyard below. In front of the window there was a low desk that was piled high with scrolls and parchments in a rather unorganized manner. 'So unlike Sesshoumaru' Kagome thought as she continued to look around. In front of the desk were large silk pillows for guests to sit on and as Sesshoumaru rounded the desk he motioned for Kagome and Shouron to sit down.

Kagome settled down on a large forest green pillow and looked expectantly at Sesshoumaru. "Do you get attacked here a lot Sesshoumaru?" She asked quietly.

"No, usually demons have sense enough to leave us alone here." He responded darkly.

"Oh, then what do you think her message meant?" Kagome switched topics seeing a vein begin to pulse in his forehead. "And did you see what she looked like Shouron?"

"I don't know exactly what she wanted and I couldn't see her face…she was kinda shrouded in the cloud cover." Shouron responded to her query.

"I assume she wants the lands currently under my control. Do you not think that a wise assumption?" Sesshoumaru asked raising an eyebrow toward the two.

"Well yeah, I was just wondering if there were something you had that I didn't know about that was very valuable." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest with a rather indignant look on her face.

"Well we do have something very valuable to us and many others." Shouron added.

"Oh, why don't you enlighten me?" Kagome prompted leaning back on her elbows.

"You." He told her looking a little sheepish.

"Oh that's sweet, but I'm not worth all this trouble. It has to be something else."

"Who else do you know that is a demoness and can control Miko powers? You are a very valuable ally Kagome." Sesshoumaru told her matter-of-factly.

"It's not like I was born like this Sesshoumaru. My body had to die in order for me to be reborn in this body, it's not like there are many…oh…point taken. So what, she's after me and your lands and we can't do anything to stop her? Does anyone have any suggestions?" She ranted and then looked around.

"I have one." Sesshoumaru told her raising an eyebrow at how fast she switches track.

"Are you going to keep it to yourself or are you going to elaborate?" Kagome asked snidely getting irritated with everyone's short answers.

"You are to return to your time until I settle this." He told her as if that was the end of the conversation.

"What, you can't be serious? I am not going home to let you fight this out by yourself!" Kagome yelled standing up and slamming her hands down on the desk.

"When I began teaching you, you agreed to do as I said and I am telling you to go home." Sesshoumaru stated standing up towering over her smaller form.

"This is not what I meant. You just told me I was a powerful ally and now you're telling me that I need to go home for my own protection, what the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed inches from his face.

"I will do as I please because I am the lord of this palace and you will do well to remember that."

"You are the lord of your own little world Sesshoumaru and I will not live in it anymore. I am not going home and that is all there is to it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to Kaede's village." She said calmly before turning to Shouron who looked back at her with a stunned expression because he had never seen anyone talk to lord Sesshoumaru like that and live. "I'm glad you are all right and I'll see you later. Bye Shouron."

"Bye." He said quietly as she walked out the door.

"Insufferable woman." Sesshoumaru growled under his breath as he sat down.

"She has a point though lord Sesshoumaru. She could potentially be very helpful in this situation." Shouron told him.

"And she could potentially get injured or killed and I will not risk it."

"Isn't that why you are training her, so she can hold her own against any foe?"

"No. I am training her because she asked me to not so she can go out and risk her life when such a risk is not necessary. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work I need to do." He said dismissing Shouron and picking up a piece of parchment.

Shouron cast a glance at Sesshoumaru over his shoulder, shook his head, and walked out the door leaving him alone to think. He knew what was happening between the two, he just wished that they knew also.

"Arrogant little bastard!" Kagome yelled as she walked through the village causing some villagers to run in fear. It wasn't because they didn't know who she was it's just that a blue aura had begun to collect around her. "I can't believe him, he really thinks I'm going to lie down and take it!"

"What are you going to lie down and take?" Inuyasha asked appearing in her path with a smirk on his face.

"Sesshoumaru! He wants me to go home because he thinks that I'll be in danger if I stay here. What an ass! I just wanna smack him that arrogant asshole!" She yelled louder continuing her walk toward the sacred tree, passing it, and heading toward the forest.

"Why would you be in danger here?" Inuyasha asked getting more confused every second.

"Oh no reason other then a demoness attacked while I was at his palace basically claiming his lands." She said flippantly.

"What's that got to do with you?" he asked as he followed her in sitting down.

"Well she also sounded like she wanted everything important to him and according to Shouron, I am important to Sesshoumaru."

"I KNEW IT, pay up." He shouted jumping to his feet.

"No, that wasn't the bet. The bet was if we admitted it to each other and other people found out you win. So sit down and tell me I'm right for wanting to stay here and help with this problem." She pulled his shirt making him come back to the ground with a soft thud.

"Well I know you don't want to hear this but I sorta agree with Sesshoumaru. If this demoness is after you, then disappearing for a while might be for the best."

"I can't believe you…both of you! What the hell have I been training these last few weeks for if at the first sign of trouble you send me packing? You know right now I hate the fact that you can't see me for what I am, a powerful demon in my own right with a hell of a lot of Miko abilities." She stood up and could feel the tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. "I'm going for a walk that is unless you think I won't be able to take care of myself." She stalked off in to the welcoming darkness of the forest.

Inuyasha let her go. He didn't know what else to do but let her go. She had a point. She had been training for this moment. well maybe not this moment but certainly a moment like this. He heaved a sigh, shook his head and started on his way back to the village. This was one situation that he couldn't help with. This was between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Kagome walked deep into the forest still on the verge of tears. Not sorrowful tears but angry tears. She was angry that Inuyasha actually agreed with Sesshoumaru and angry at what they agreed on. Did they really think that she was so weak that she couldn't take care of herself? Even when she was human she could do that so what is making them so power crazy? Or were they just being protective in which case that was even worse.

"Arg." Kagome moaned to herself as she found a quiet stream to sit beside and staring at the water soon found herself calming down and thinking more logically. (Which is bad for her…Lol)

She thought about what had been happening the past few weeks…hell the last few months before Naraku was killed where just as baffling but the thing that stood out the most in her mind was her budding relationship with Sesshoumaru. That is if you could call it a relationship. Her emotions were just so jumbled up inside her that she felt like she would explode…like she needed to explode.

Tears silently began making her way down her smooth cheeks and she began to feel a little better. She had admitted to herself that she had feelings for Sesshoumaru and she had already come to grips with the fact that he wouldn't return those feelings. But that was when she was human. What did he think of her now that she was a demon?

He stood in the shadows watching her cry in the moonlight. He knew she didn't know he was there because he was masking his scent and aura. He wanted to see what she was doing with out being detected and he was cursing himself for that now. She radiated sorrow and furry and he didn't like that. No, he didn't like that at all. He slowly walked toward her and was surprised when she turned right around and stared straight at him. She had know he was there but he had no idea how.

"So now you've decided that it's ok to lurk in the shadows watching me while masking yourself? Why don't you just leave me alone? Oh right, you don't think I can handle myself." She spit fiercely at him as she turned around crossing her arms tightly.

"I should not have said that." He said so quietly that she had to strain to hear it.

"Damn right you shouldn't have said that." Kagome whispered just as quietly.

Sesshoumaru moved next to her and moved to sit down. The lush grass made a slight rustling noise as he came in contact with the ground. He smirked to himself as she scooted further away.

"Kagome." He spoke softer then he had ever done in his life. "Kagome, look at me."

She brought her watery gaze to meet his intense amber eyes. "What?" She asked shakily.

"I am sorry for what I have said to hurt you."

"What?" Inside her head there was a buzz of confusion. 'Did he really say what I think he said?'

"I said I was sorry for hurting you." He repeated calmly.

"No way." She said with a look of surprise, mouth open sligtly.

"Yes way." He smirked.

"Ok. I accept your apology Sesshoumaru but I want to make sure you understand why I feel the way I feel."

"I don't know if I understand the way you feel but I know that you are very powerful and should be treated as such." He said smiling ever so slightly at the look of utter surprise on her face.

Kagome took a moment to compose herself. "I'm not all that powerful yet, that's why you're training me. It's just that I can defend myself when I'm alone." She sighed. "I just wish everyone would understand how I feel."

Sesshoumaru looked at her as she watched the water dance in the moonlight. 'Beautiful' he thought to himself. 'Absolutely beautiful.' He reached a clawed thumb up to her soft face and gently smoothed away the last traces of tears. Leaning closer he took in her scent of an on coming thunderstorm. He used his slender fingers to turn her face toward his and looked into her eyes. "Beautiful." He said.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"You, you are beautiful."

"Thank you." Kagome said as a slight pink spread over her pale cheeks as she bent her head.

"Don't look away." He told her.

Kagome stopped for a minute. "Can I ask you a question Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes you may."

"If I were still human would we be in this situation?"

Sesshoumaru let go of her face and turned to look over the water. 'I don't know. Would we?' He turned to look at her. "You have always been someone who could keep my attention. From the time we met in my father's tomb you have captivated my interest. I believe that given enough time that we may have ended up in this situation again."

"What is it about me that interests you?" she asked wanting to know the answer more badly then she had first thought.

"That fact that you were never truly frightened of me like the creatures from this era are is very interesting to me as well as your spirit."

"My spirit?"

He turned again so he could look into her eyes. "You have a fire within you that burns with every thing you do whither it be gathering the shards or fighting with me."

"Fire huh? People always told me it was foolish bravery and stubbornness." Kagome mused lightly.

"Fire is called different things by different people Kagome, I for one like foolish bravery and stubbornness." He said smiling the first real smile that Kagome had ever seen from him.

She reached up and traced a finger along the lines of his lips with a slight fascination. She moved a little closer and leaned her head on his shoulder taking a deep breath and breathing in his scent of ivy and the forest after a rainstorm. (Yes that is a smell.)

"You really are insightful. And that is something I like." She turned her head to look at his face and found him staring down at her. "See something you like?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru laughed lightly and leaned down and captured her lips in a searing and much overdue kiss. Kagome turned so she could wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss further while Sesshoumaru moved one of his arms to slink around her waist leaving his other arm to hold them up. They broke apart and stared into one another's eyes with out any guarding of emotions in either of their faces.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head back on his shoulder content with just sitting there when she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. Scenting the air she turned to Sesshoumaru and muttered. "I'm going to kill him." She stood up and ran toward the bushes pulling out a very flustered looking Miroku.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Kagome asked darkly. (Lion king anyone?)

"Because I am the light of your life…well the second light anyway." He responded with a mischievous look on his face looking from Kagome to Sesshoumaru and back again.

Kagome laughed then plopped him down on the ground. "You're just lucky I like you too much to kill you…yet."

"So, you're going to let me live knowing I have a very juicy piece of information?" He asked standing up and brushing himself off.

"Yeah, I had a feeling that Inuyasha would win this little bet."

"Bet?" Sesshoumaru queried from the shadows.

"Oh, ha-ha, umm…I'll explain later. And yes, you will live…if you help me with the ramen Inuyasha just won."

"All right! Are you going to come back to the village tonight?" Miroku asked looking from Kagome to Sesshoumaru and back again.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a little while. I think we're going to stay here for a while. I'll talk to you later Miroku and if I see you before then…" She leaned in for dramatic effect. "…I'll make sure that the dream you have of a big family never comes true."

Miroku gulped and backed away slowly. "Alrighty then. Have a nice night you two." And that was the last they heard of Miroku as he ran for his life and the lives of his future children.

"Well I'll say one thing about Miroku, he sure can run." Kagome said returning to her place by the water with Sesshoumaru.

"Are you planning on explaining this bet or must I find Inuyasha and ask him?" Sesshoumaru asked sitting down.

"Have you ever thought you've known something before anyone else did?" She asked.

"Many times." He said ignoring the look that Kagome had shot his way before continuing.

"Well I was talking to Inuyasha the other day and he basically told me that we had feelings for each other and made a bet with me that in under a week everyone would know it."

"How long ago was this?"

"Last night." Kagome blushed.

"I see. And what was to be the reward to the victor?" He asked quirking a brow.

"Ramen for Inuyasha and he was going to have to make dinner for me."

"I think you both won. You probably would have died if Inuyasha cooked for you."

Kagome laughed. "You are probably right I don't ever remember him cooking and there is probably a very good reason for that."

The two fell into a comfortable silence and she once again leaned against him and sighed. It seemed so strange to her that just a little while ago they were talking about her going home to avoid danger and now they were sitting together after sharing a rather remarkable kiss. Sesshoumaru seemed different, in a good way, but very different. Kagome touched the hilt of the blade that rested next to her and sighed once more.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"Do you still want me to go home?" She asked leaning back to look him in the eyes letting the deep amber color entrance her.

"Yes that is what I wish." He told her honestly. "But I see that I will not win that battle." He quickly added seeing her anger.

"Damn right you wouldn't win that battle. I would fight you to my grave because I was not raised to run from conflict and I won't start now." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"I understand that now and have come to the conclusion that it was wrong of me to try and change you. After all, your stubborn nature is one of the things I admire about you."

"Good cuz it's staying." She said sticking her tongue out at him while scrunching her eyes.

Sesshoumaru took in her childish actions and smiled slightly. "If you keep that up your face might freeze that way."

"Whatever. Did you get any information from the other lords?" she said quickly changing the subject.

"There have been minor skirmishes all over Japan but nothing as direct as what happened earlier. This Daegonna has been claiming lands all over the land as hers saying she will destroy anyone who stands in her way." He told her of the news he had received just before he went after her.

"Do you think she intends to act on her claims?"

"Yes but I do not think she is acting alone. I think there is someone or something very powerful backing her."

"Any idea who it is?"

"No."

"Well then, this is going to be a very interesting adventure isn't it?"

"It may prove to be very interesting."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat in the dark looking at the sky for a while longer each lost in their own thoughts. What the future held neither one of them knew and on some level it frightened them, although neither would admit it. The quest for the jewel shards had been a long and arduous journey that she would not wipe from her memory nor repeat it. She just hoped this would not turn into another epic battle.

Kagome sighed and stood up yawning. "I think I am going to head into the village and get some sleep for our session tomorrow." She said looking at Sesshoumaru who gracefully made his way to his feet.

"Our session will have to be forgone tomorrow. I am holding a meeting with the lords of the East, North and South as well as many of the minor lords. However I would be honored if you could be present at these proceedings."

"Oh absolutely, I'll be there." Kagome smiled at him. "Bright and early I assume."

"Indeed."

"Good night Sesshoumaru." Kagome said walking off toward the village.

Glancing over her shoulder she could see Sesshoumaru walking off into the forest paused and turned around. "Sesshoumaru?"

He turned to face her as she walked closer to him. "Yes?"

Kagome quickly closed the distance between them and put her arms around his neck and capturing his lips in a tender farewell kiss. When she pulled away she looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "Good night." She reluctantly let go and again resumed her trek to the village.

Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment watching her retreating form. "Good night indeed." He whispered to himself. He slowly turned and began making his way to his palace with his emotions stirring in him more then ever. 'She is having a severe effect on the way that I judge other beings' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Kagome had just broken through the cover of the trees and was met by a smiling Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. She looked around and found that Shippo was asleep under the god tree making it all too obvious that as soon as Miroku had gotten back, he opened his mouth and blabbed.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kagome asked sweetly smiling at everyone.

"You know why we're here Kagome and I think it time you admit a few things." Inuyasha smiled smugly.

"All right, all right Inuyasha. You win the bet and I know you know how much it hurts me to tell you that." Kagome said in a defeated manner throwing her hands up in the air and walking to where Shippo lay sleeping and sitting down next to him.

"YES! BRING ON THE RAMEN!" Inuyasha dance around happily.

"So is it true Kagome, are you and Sesshoumaru an item?" Sango asked with wide eyes walking over to stand next to her friends.

"Honestly Sango, I don't really know. What I do know is that we really do seem to have a powerful connection. I guess it'll just take time to figure it all out." Kagome told her friend softly.

"It didn't look like you were confused to me." Miroku laughed.

"Yeah well if you ever do that again I will let Sesshoumaru kill you, revive you, and then kill you again. I'm actually surprised that he didn't try to harm you before." Kagome said wistfully. Kagome yawned again and picked up Shippo being careful not to wake him. "I think it's time for us all to hit the hay. I have to get up early tomorrow like always and if I stay up much longer I won't make it past lunch." She chuckled and walked toward the hut she had been living in with Shippo for the past few weeks tossing a few goodnights over her shoulder as she went.

Her friends watched her go into the hut and smiled among themselves. "I wonder if she knows she's in love." Sango asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I assume she'll figure that little fact out when she is ready to handle it." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"I got an idea, how about we stop talking about Kagome's love life with my brother and go to bed like she suggested." Inuyasha said irritably, after all it was his brother who he still didn't have a very good relationship with.

"Aw, isn't it cute when he's jealous?" Miroku asked Sango.

"At least he's not killing anyone. Good night boys." Sango called going to her own little hut leaving the boys to hash it out.

(Not really. Lol.) "Good night Inuyasha." Miroku disappeared into the village leaving Inuyasha to climb into the branches of the god tree for a night of dreamless sleep.

Rain poured down from the darkened sky in the morning leaving the still groggy Kagome with an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Rolling over on her back she stared at the dark ceiling dreading getting out of her warm bed.

"Ugg…it would have to be raining today." Kagome said mumbling as she stood up gently shaking Shippo who was next to her. "Shippo get up."

Emerald eyes opened slowly and stared at her for a moment. "Mamma, why do we have to get up so early?" He asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I have to go to a meeting with Sesshoumaru and the other lords and you are going to play with Rin. If you don't want to you can always stay here with Inuyasha and the others." She told him.

"No, I'll go with you." He responded getting out of bed and looking for some clean clothes. (Not that he's gonna wear something different…just clean.)

Ten minutes later Kagome and Shippo headed out toward the palace deciding to get something to eat there. Arriving at the gate in record time, attempting to avoid the rain will do that, they entered. Not even Shouron would slow her down today. Walking toward the kitchen, or trying to the palace was just so big, they spotted Shouron.

"Lady Kagome, are you here for the meeting with the other lords?" he asked walking over to her ignoring Kagome's pointed look at the lady comment.

"Yes, I'm not late am I?" Kagome asked.

"No the meetings not for another hour and a half you got her way to early." He laughed at her knowing how Kagome hated to be up early or arrive somewhere late.

"Well then we can get something to eat…that is if we can find the damn kitchen." She huffed.

"Allow me to show you and Shippo the way." He offered making an overly dramatic bow.

"You are such a ham but since we don't have any idea where we are I guess it wouldn't hurt. Lead the way."

"Mamma I'm hungry." Shippo whined from her arms.

"That would be why Shouron is taking us to the kitchen dear."

Shouron listened to the exchange with mild amusement after all it wasn't every day that you saw a demon adopt another species' orphaned kit. Kagome was certainly one in a million which is why he admired her.

A few minutes later they were outside the kitchen he excused himself saying he had other matters of lord Sesshoumaru's to attend and left them to fend for themselves.

Kagome and Shippo entered the large kitchen and were instantly engulfed by many delicious smells. Mouths watering they made their way around looking at varied breads and pastries that looked fit for a king. Picking a few they ate quickly and left. (Too tired and not interested enough to write more about the kitchen.)

Kagome quickly found Rin by honing in on her scent and left Shippo to play while she went to find Sesshoumaru. Picking her way down various corridors she finally found herself outside the same carved door that they stood outside of yesterday.

She raised a hand and knocked soundly on the door and upon hearing the command to enter, walked through.

Sesshoumaru sat behind the large and cluttered desk he had sat behind the day before looking intently at her. "You are early." He stated slightly surprised.

Kagome yawned and sat down on a cushion opposite him. "Yeah and let me tell you it wasn't easy."

"Is there a reason you have come early?"

"No, not really I just thought that it would be nice for Shippo and Rin to play together and I didn't want to cook so we raided the kitchen." She smiled at him.

"Ah so that is why there is no more food left in the palace." He said looking for the entire world like he was serious.

"Oh hardy har har, I don't eat that much." She stated crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Is there anything you want to discuss before the other lords and ladies get here?"

"Um, I just have a question really." She paused and looked at him then continued. "Do you think that this will escalate into what we went through with Naraku?"

"I do not know but I hope not." He responded. "However, if you recall, you won that battle."

"Yes I did. But I also died as did all of my friends. If I recall you came precariously close to dieing as well _Lord_ Sesshoumaru."

"Ah but I didn't now did I?" he mocked.

"But I would rather avoid dieing. The last time I died and changed into a demon and I don't know what's left to change into." She told him putting her elbows on the table resting her head on her hands a few inches away from Sesshoumaru's face.

"This is true and I like this form." He said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Me too." She said kissing him again and lying back on the cushions. She yawned again and sighed. "These cushions are way too comfortable to be used in here."

"Why do you say that?" He asked raising an eyebrow while shuffling a few scrolls.

"Because if I was one of your advisors and we were having a terribly boring conversation, I think I might fall asleep." She said curling on to her side resting her head on an arm.

"They wouldn't dare fall asleep for fear of their lives." He told her simply.

"I know that but they are just so comfy!" She snuggled further into the silky cushions and closed her eyes.

"Don't you dare fall asleep now."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because Kagome, if you fall asleep now you will have to suffer the consequences."

"And just what might those consequences be?"

"Fall asleep and you'll find out." He warned but Kagome didn't hear him…she had fallen asleep.

This may be a little out of character but I like it and they are alone. So why wouldn't he act a little different around the one person who has gotten through to him? Yeah that's right…keep on reading and fall into my plot. I swear the summary will come true. That wasn't just a line I was using to draw you into my web of lies.

"SEEESSSSHOOOOOUUUUUMMMMAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUU! STOP! PLEASE STOP! NO STOP!" Kagome was currently lying on the silky cushions facing the consequences. Yes that's right, she had fallen asleep and had to pay. "STOP PLEASE!" She cried between fits of laughter. "I ONLY FELL ASLEEP ONCE!" Tears began rolling down her cheeks as the mighty demon lord ran his claws up and down her sides causing the girl beneath him to convulse in fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"Now do you know why you shouldn't fall asleep in my presence?" He asked still not ceasing his ministrations.

"Yes it's very bad! I WAS VERY BAD! NOW PLEEEAAASSSSSSSSSEEEE STOP!"

"Very well." He said simply as he sat back down behind the desk leaving Kagome to regain her breath. He wasn't expecting the violent punch to his upper arm causing him to flinch and raise a sliver brow.

"Jerk." She yelled at him as she tried to sooth the aching muscles in her sides. Laughing hurts.

"I told you there would be consequences."

"Do you do that to your advisors when they fall asleep?" She asked wiping the tears from her eyes and massaging her sore sides.

"No, for them it is a swift death. I go through many advisors."

"Oh, well I won't be falling asleep in here any time soon although I'd have to say you would have been easier to take without that other arm of yours." She said crossing her arms over her chest and rearranging herself on the pillows.

"You are the one who returned it." He smirked at her.

"Yeah, me and my stupid mouth, by the way…how long did you let me sleep before you viciously attacked me?"

"A little less then an hour meaning the other lords will be arriving shortly."

"You could have woken me up earlier, it would have been nice to prepare." She said crossly.

Sesshoumaru was about to say something about how she was behaving like a child when there was a knock on his door. "Enter."

"My lord, lord Koga of the Northern kingdom has arrived." Shouron announced entering the room with a sweeping bow.

"Show him in."

"Koga is coming? I didn't know that." Kagome squealed as he entered standing up and giving him a big hug.

"Kagome, I heard you had changed but I didn't know it was this big a change. You look fantastic!" He told her wrapping his arms around her and swinging her around a bit.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat drawing the two out of their own little world. "You knew I knew Koga right Sesshoumaru?"

"I knew that you were acquainted with him I was not aware of the extent of your relationship." He told her regarding Koga with a critical eye.

Kagome moved to return to her seat in front of Sesshoumaru when she heard Koga gasp. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you have two arms!"

"Yes, that is just an after effect of the alliance between myself and Miko Kagome." He said flexing the claws on his new hand once again leaving Koga to stare at Kagome.

"Wow, that's some power you've got there Kagome." He marveled as he took a seat next to her.

"It's not all my power, it was granted to me by the Shikkon no Tama when it consumed my human body and made me into a demon." She told him and then seeing his confused and shocked look continued. "It's a very long story and I don't wish to retell it now. We'll go for a walk after the meeting and I'll tell you all about us defeating Naraku."

"I seem to have missed a lot."

"Indeed. The other lords should be arriving shortly, please make yourself comfortable." Sesshoumaru addressed Koga.

"Thank you." He respectfully told Sesshoumaru then turned his attention back to Kagome. "What are you doing here anyway Kagome?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to attend, something about me being a powerful ally." She said smirking in Sesshoumaru's direction.

There was yet another knock on the door followed by Shouron and The lord of the east and south. Sesshoumaru gestured to the seats left in front of him and watched as they sat.

"Now that we are all here I think we can begin. Lord Koga, Lord Dakarai, and Lord Celso I believe you know Lady Kagome." He began gesturing toward each of the lords in turn.

"I have heard of you lady Kagome but I have not had the pleasure to meet you in person. I must say it is an honor to meet the one who defeated Naraku." Lord Dakarai said bowing toward her slightly.

Kagome looked at lord Dakarai. She knew he was tall when he walked in but even now sitting, he looked tall. He was a phoenix demon and had bright orange and red plumage cascading down from the top of his head down to his mid back. His skin was a soft yellow color off setting the bright yellow of his eyes. He was wearing a dark green kimono with a blue obi making the colors of his features stand out brightly. Kagome smiled at him.

"Thank you for your kindness lord Dakarai but I had help in that battle. Isn't that right lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Indeed."

"I also was anxious to meet the famed lady Kagome. Tell me; is it true that you still maintain powers of Miko?" Lord Celso asked.

Kagome smiled at lord Celso, "Yes it is true that I hold Miko abilities as well as my demon powers." She responded pleasantly looking at the artic fox lord. His skin was a dull blue and he had the most piercing crystal blue eyes she had ever seen. He had long blue hair held back at the nape of his neck and was dressed in a light blue kimono.

"It is very interesting to know that I demon can have Miko powers." He responded in what appeared to be deep thought.

"I mean no disrespect lord Celso, but I am a special case. It is only with the power of the Shikkon no tama that I am before you today as a demon. My original body was a sacrifice of sorts to help me defeat Naraku." Kagome told him with an air of sadness around her.

"So the rumors are true, you were a human." Lord Celso confirmed.

"Yes but we are not here to discuss my origins, we are here to talk about this new threat." Kagome stated turning the spotlight away from herself.

"Yes this is very tru…" Lord Dakarai was cut off as a silver mist filled the room.

When the mists stopped swirling a form of a female was revealed. The woman standing before them was wearing a sliver robe that shone in the early rays of sun. The hood was drawn shielding her face from the world around her.

"How dare you barge into this meeting unbidden." Sesshoumaru said angrily standing up.

"Sesshoumaru, no. Every Miko in Japan knows who this is." Kagome said glaring at him and turning to bow to the new presence. "It is an honor that you choose to bless us with your presence oracle."

"It may not be seen as such a blessing by the time I leave Lady Kagome for I come to give you information on the coming threat." The woman replied in a soft silver voice that held an ethereal tone. "I have come to tell you that the one known as Daegonna is not whom you need worry. She is a threat surely, but there is one that is more dangerous then you may know. Everything in the universe exists in a balance that is greater then any one being. Where there is light there must always be dark so neither one can prevail over the other. If one gains the upper hand then the world will be thrown into un-imaginable chaos. It is because of this chaos that two worlds were created parallel to each other. These two worlds were both named earth, one to be governed by creatures of light and good souls and the other to be governed by creatures of evil.

The two worlds that were created are identical in every aspect except for what the ruling creatures harbor in their soul, good or evil. For every person in this world there is an evil duplicate in the other world living out their lives behind the thin veil that separates our worlds.

The creature that is aiding the demon known as Daegonna is very powerful. She is the only being from either world ever to summon the power needed to break the barrier and cross over to the other world. By doing this, she has thrown off the balance and the longer it takes to rectify, the more damage this will create." She paused.

"How are we supposed to stop something that is so powerful?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Lady Kagome, in this world you are the epitome of good. You help where ever you can with a pureness in your soul that is beyond compare but in this alter world there is someone who is the complete opposite of you bearing your name. Your evil duplicate is the one who is aiding Daegonna and she holds the evil equivalent of your powers so you are the only one who can fully understand her capabilities.

I have chosen to relay this information to you so you may be able to restore the balance and bring order back to the land. Do what you will with this information but do not forget the balance must be restored. You must take action before the damage becomes irreparable and this world follows in the footsteps of the other, evil world."

Several minutes passed in an eerie silence as the occupants of the room ran over the many thoughts they had running through their head. Kagome stood up from her seat among the cushions. "Excuse me." She said quietly, head bowed, and exited the room.

Kagome walked down a few corridors and exited the palace into one of the many gardens. She walked over to a bench that was positioned next to a coy pond and sat down. Looking at her reflection on the surface of the water she thought about what the oracle had told them about her having an evil counterpart. She knew that the power that was coming was evil but now that she knew who it was she knew just how evil. If the evil her had every power she had just in its evil form, then this was going to be one hell of a battle, one she wasn't sure she was ready to begin.

Sesshoumaru watched her go and heard her footsteps as they faded down the hall. He looked around at the lords now looking at him expectantly. "This meeting is concluded." He announced standing up.

"With all do respect lord Sesshoumaru, we came here today to come up with a solution to this problem and we have yet to accomplish that." Lord Celso stated.

"That is quiet clear but given the recent events I wish to postpone this until further notice. You are dismissed." He glared around at the current occupants of the room. Rounding the desk he walked to the door and held it open with a motion the clearly said, 'Get the hell out'. Watching the lords leave he closed the door behind himself as he made his way to where Kagome was.

She could hear his soft footfalls on the grass behind her and hear his light breathing. She felt his presence engulf her as he took a seat next to her on the bench. "You are troubled by the information we have received and that is normal." He told her.

"There is nothing normal about what we just found out and you're damn right I'm troubled. How the hell would you feel if you just found out you had an evil twin and he was trying to take over not only this world but another world as well?" She spat angrily.

"It is not you that is trying to take over the world. That person is not you because you are not evil. You have a kind heart Kagome and that is what draws people to you."

"Yeah but what if this is the whole Naraku thing all over again and I have to sacrifice something bigger then my humanity this time in order to win? What if I die and have to give up my soul?" Silver tears began running down her cheeks. "Sesshoumaru, I don't want to die." She told him honestly.

He ran a clawed thumb under her eye attempting to erase the new tears. He didn't like it when she cried and he had finally admitted it to himself. "I will not let you die Kagome, I promise." He told her catching her eyes with his own intense gaze.

"Why? Why would you risk your life just to save me, someone who just a little while ago was the full embodiment of the very thing you loathed?" She asked leaning into his touch and searching his eyes that were swimming with emotion that she knew was only visible or detectable to her.

"Because Kagome, I have become accustomed to your presence here at the palace and I do not wish to see you harmed." He told her honestly. (My Fair Lady anyone?)

His hand moved to cup her cheek as he placed a sweet soft kiss on her slightly parted lips further soothing the unrest in her soul giving her a moment more of peace she longed for and a taste of what being with him really meant. "Sesshoumaru, these past few months have been very confusing for me. I find myself waiting for the sun to rise so I can come here and see you." She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent in a deep sigh. "And I have come to a conclusion and not lightly. I have thought about this extensively. I love you." She said softly exhaling and leaning her head to rest on his strong, muscular chest.

Sesshoumaru's world stopped for a moment and he wasn't entirely sure he had just heard that. How had he earned the love of a woman who knew what his true nature was? She had seen him at his worst but somehow he had gotten into her heart…and she had gotten into his. He couldn't stop the feeling that rushed inside him and something inside him told him to just let it happen. He didn't want to fight it so he gave into the strange feelings. He moved to look down at her and devoured her lips in hungry kisses and moving on to place feather light ones on her neck.

She pushed him back to look at his eyes. She could see it there in the depths of those deep amber spheres, the emotions that he held for her. It wasn't overly obvious, he still hid is emotions well but it was there none the less. He didn't have to say it and she had come to grips with the fact that he may never say it, but he loved her and she could feel her heart soar with that realization.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her self flush against him. "Something tells me you like that little fact." She joked disposing of all inhibitions.

"Whatever would have given you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know." She leaned in and placed another round of fevered kisses on his soft lips. She could feel his arms come around her and pull her tighter to him…if that was even possible. She could almost feel herself melting into him, becoming one with his very being.

Sesshoumaru stood bringing her with him and lifting her into his arms began making his way toward his chambers placing soft kisses on her face and neck all along the way ignoring the skeptical and in some cases relieved looks from servants and guards alike.

The sun had set and the darkness of night had settled in when Kagome arouse. She looked next to her and smiled at what she saw. Sesshoumaru had his eyes trained on her with a calm expression on his face. Not gentle or cold, just calm. She tried to sit up but was stopped by the stiffness of her muscles and stab of pain in her neck.

"Ow, that smarts." She said reaching her hand up to her neck and pulling back slightly bloody fingers. "I'm still bleeding you jerk."

Sesshoumaru leaned in and gently licked the blood from the wound on her neck causing small shivers to run down her spine in response. She giggled and pushed him off so she could swing her legs out of the outrageously comfortable bed. Gathering her clothes off the floor she began to get dressed.

"Where do you plan on going?" He asked propping his head up on one bent arm while still lying on his side.

"I'm going to get Shippo and go back to the village for a while." She told him.

"You will be living here from now on. There is no reason for my mate to live in a human village now." He told her sitting up slightly irked at her mention of leaving him.

"But there is a reason for me to go back for a little while and you know it. I have to pack up my things, say good bye to my friends, and go home to explain things to my mother."

"This cannot wait until the morning?"

"No, they'll get worried if I don't go there soon. They always think the worst, just like someone else I know." She finished dressing and turned toward him. "Will you allow me to tell them that they are welcome here when they want to visit me?" She asked in a respectful tone, I mean after all it is his palace.

"If that would make you happy then you may. However just be aware that there may be some unrest among the other occupants of my estate."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from your subjects." She leaned over the bed and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I'll be back either late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"Very well."

She smiled at him and walked out into the hall almost colliding with Shouron who looked at her with surprise.

"Lady Kagome, the children were looking for you so I told them to go to the dining room for dinner while I looked for you. If you wish it I will lead you there." He said collecting himself and bowing gracefully.

"I would appreciate that Shouron. I would also appreciate if you just called me Kagome." She said a little exasperated at the idea of him calling her lady all the time.

"As you wish my lady." He said walking toward the dinning hall.

Kagome walked up behind him and slapped him upside the head. "My name is Kagome and you will do well to call me by it." She fumed.

"Ow, fine ok I was just trying to be respectful so Sesshoumaru-sama didn't eviscerate me. I like my insides where they are thank you very much." He told her rubbing the back of his head ruefully.

"Why would he want to harm you for calling me Kagome?" She said turning and putting her hands on her hips. "OHHHH…right. Well he won't harm you if it's what I want. After all, you would just be doing your job. But I want us to be friends Shouron, not mistress and servant."

"All right but if Sesshoumaru kills me you're the first one I'm coming after." He said in a ghostly voice and then walking toward the dining room. (The Mummy anyone? I watch so many movies that they seem to bleed into my stories.)

Kagome laughed not giving his tone a second thought and began walking after him still smiling about recent events. The doors of the dinning room swung open revealing a large oak table low to the ground with cushions bearing the western symbol littering the ground. Rin and Shippo were seated at the far end of the table chatting casually and munching on an assortment of foods.

"Mamma!" Shippo yelled jumping up to give her a hug and immediately sensing something was different. "Are we going to be living here from now on?" He asked with child like innocence.

"Yes but tonight we are going back to the village so that we can get our things and work some things out. How does that sound to you, would you like living here with Rin?" Kagome asked softly.

"Sure she's my friend. Wait, does this make her my sister?"

"On some levels it does." Kagome responded.

"Does that mean that Sesshoumaru's going to be my new dad?"

Kagome laughed at the image she had in her mind of Shippo calling Sesshoumaru dad. "You will be his adoptive son in much the same way I am your adoptive mother. But I wouldn't go and call him dad just yet." Kagome told him

"That means you're going to be my new mommy! Yay we're going to be a family and live in a palace just like the people in the stories you tell us before bed time! You're the princess that meets a price, falls in love and lives happily ever after. 'Cept in this story you have two adorable little kids!" Rin added jumping up and down around Kagome's legs making her smile.

Kagome laughed at the young girls' antics and her exuberance. How could anyone not love her or Shippo for that matter? "Rin, Shippo and I will be back later. I want you to take care of things around her until then. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Rin beamed at Kagome. "Sure momma I'll take care of everything around here. You can count on me." She told Kagome with a mock salute.

Bending down to place a kiss on the small girls' forehead she smiled. "That's my girl. We'll see you later."

With Shippo in her arms Kagome made her way to the large Stone gates of the western palace glancing once more over her shoulder at the place that would be her home. With a soft smile she took off running toward the village where she knew more awaited her then just a hello or two and she wasn't looking forward to the way they would react.

Kagome broke through the cover of the trees just outside of Kaede's village. She let Shippo down and began walking toward Kaede's hut and she would have made it too if it wasn't for that darn Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, where you been?" Inuyasha asked jumping down from somewhere right in her path.

"Where do you think I've been? Hmm…maybe the same place I go everyday." Kagome replied sarcastically.

Inuyasha stopped for a moment and Kagome could see him scenting the air. She gulped wondering what his reaction would be because she knew he would know that Sesshoumaru was her mate now.

"Came back to get your things huh?" He asked calmly.

"Actually yes, I did." She waited for him to say something awful about her choice in mates but was surprisingly grateful when he didn't.

"It's about fucking time you two got together. You were almost worse then we were." He said walking back toward the village.

Kagome stood for a moment looking at his retreating form before it occurred to her to follow him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked incredulously.

"It only means that Miroku, Sango, and I have had this running bet on when you and Sesshoumaru would finally realize your exact relationship. I think Miroku won the bet. Damn monk."

"So you're not mad at me then?" She asked then the paused. "You had another bet going? GOD You are going to have SUCH a gambling problem five hundred years from now."

Inuyasha stopped and turned to face her. "Why would I be mad at you? You're only doing what makes you happy and I do want to see you happy. I think I just might be a little sad that I couldn't make you happy like you are with my brother." He told her ignoring the gambling comment.

Kagome sighed and put her arms around his neck giving him an enormous hug. "I'm so glad to hear you say that. It really makes me feel better about this whole thing plus I think we do better as best friends."

"Great, now let's get going so we can get this over with."

"Get what over with?"

"Miroku's gloating."

The two walked off toward Kaede's hut in companionable silence each lost in their own distant thoughts.

That night inside of the hut where they all decided to spend the night they talked about Kagome's decision and listened to Miroku gloat. For the most part everyone was happy that Kagome finally had someone to share her life with, no matter how unconventional anyone might think it is. The deep down dirty truth was she was a dog demon, he was a dog demon, and they somehow found something in each other that clicked with the other. That was it, simple as that.

As Kagome laid her head on her pillow she made a silent wish. She wished that she and her friends could stay together always, or as long as demons live. She sighed thinking about how she would stay young and her friends would age and die and as her eyes slid shut she didn't notice the dark blue light that surrounded the inhabitance of the small hut.

The morning light shone with a vengeance as Kagome rolled over away from the offensive light. Mumbling under her breath she sat up in her bed roll brushing the sleep from her eyes only to be confronted with green eyes shining from a green, beaked face.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed not prepared for such a sight. "JAKEN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled still recovering from the shock of having the little toad demon in her face first thing in the morning.

"Pardon me my lady but my lord sent me to see when you should be expected." He said bowing to her in a respectful manner.

Kagome put her hand over her heart as if to still the rapid beating. "No, no it's ok Jaken, I was just startled. Tell Sesshoumaru that I'll be back later today. I just have to go see my family first." She told him.

"I shall relay your message to my lord, Good day my lady." He bowed a final time before exiting the hut much quicker then any of them could have imagined.

Kagome looked around the single roomed hut at the smirking faces all around her. "What?" She asked.

"Do you always scream so loudly in the morning?" Smirked Inuyasha.

"Well you would have screamed too if he was two inches away from your face first thing in the morning." She told him resentfully.

"Yeah well whatever Kagome. Don't you think you should get up and go tell your mom about your maaaannnnnnn?" Sango mocked putting her hands on either side of her face and making a kissing face which earned her a smack in the face with a pillow.

"Shut up Sango. You know very well it's not like that and if you don't visit me I'll have your head." Kagome told everyone getting up and gathering her things.

"Well here's the thing, I'm not sure how we would feeling walking into Sesshoumaru's palace just all Willy nilly." Sango said borrowing a phrase Kagome often used.

Kagome sat down for a moment and looked at every one in turn. "Do you all feel like that?" She asked quietly.

"I think for the most part we do. It's not that we don't want to visit you it's just that with all those demons around, it would be awkward." Miroku replied honestly.

"Yeah but they wouldn't do anything to you because they know I would purify them to the last layer of hell and back." Kagome responded equally honestly.

"Yeah but that threat can only hold out so long before someone decides it's worth it and offs one of us despite your warnings and threats." Inuyasha added.

"Whatever, I don't want to worry about this now. I have to go to my house and tell my family that I am mated to one of the most feared demons of feudal Japan so excuse me for not being able to deal with your fears." Kagome told them feeling the tears prick at her eyes. Her friends wanted to see her and she knew it, but it hurt that they didn't even seem to want to try dealing with what was to be her new home. She picked up her belongings and Shippo and headed out toward the well.

She had managed to get a little more then halfway up the path before a silver and red blur flew over head and landed in her way. She groaned anticipating the lecture she was about to hear but, decided to ignore him for the moment pushing on.

She felt a clawed hand wrap around her upper arm before she was forcefully turned around to meet amber eyes.

"Kagome, you know it isn't like that. Sesshoumaru's never liked me and you know how he feels about humans. It's just not a simple thing for us to wander up to his palace." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome bowed her head. "I know that things were bad in the past Inuyasha, but I really think that with a little effort on both sides, the situation can get better. Aren't you at least willing to try?" She asked raising her eyes to meet his expelling a deep sigh.

"You know what Kagome, if Sesshoumaru is willing to allow us access to the western palace then I guess he must either be crazy, or he's getting soft in his old age." Inuyasha smirked. "I guess I could talk the others into coming with me to visit you…often."

Kagome smiled and threw her arms around his neck squeezing the living daylights out of him letting Shippo hop to the ground as she did so. "Oh Inuyasha that would be wonderful and of course you know that I will come back to the village regularly despite Sesshoumaru's protests." She let go and gave him a brilliant smile. "You go back and talk to the others while I go and talk to my family."

"Will do, now go and have a blast." He told her sarcastically.

"Ug, sure thing." Kagome gave him one more smile before she picked up Shippo and leapt down the well disappearing into the swirling mists of blue Miko powers.

Inuyasha watched her go and shook his head. He really wasn't looking forward to visits to the western palace but he figured if Kagome was there it couldn't get too out of hand. At least Sesshoumaru wasn't going to kill him. That was a plus and he was pretty sure that his sword was safe from more attacks.

He turned around and headed back to the village to try to talk to his friends. He had a feeling it wouldn't be that hard, after all, they all loved Kagome but there were always those fears that lurked just below the surface that would cause problems.

Kagome sighed as her feet touched the ground and the magic of the well dissipated and the world around her became solid once again. She looked down at Shippo and smiled.

"Its ok mamma, I'll be here to help you." He said smiling up at her with child like innocence shinning in his emerald eyes.

"I know you will be Shippo. Thank you." She gave him one last hug before gracefully leaping up and out of the dank well and sliding the door open, walked out into the courtyard.

She walked into the quiet house and scented the air. He mother was upstairs but her grandfather and brother weren't anywhere to be found. She followed her mothers scent up the stairs and found the door to her room closed. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

The door swung open revealing her mother in her bathrobe. "Kagome? I didn't expect to see you so soon. How are you? Sota and grandpa will be so happy to see you when they get back from the store." She asked hugging her daughter and grandson.

"I came to talk to you about something important mom." She told her mother in a serious tone returning the hug.

"Is everything alright back with Inuyasha and everyone?" Sakura asked her pulling away to look into her daughters eyes with concern.

Kagome smiled. "Everything is fine mom, it's nothing bad…just important. Can we go downstairs and talk?"

The three of them walked down the stairs and walked into the living room. Having a seat on the couch Kagome looked at her mother. "You remember Sesshoumaru I'm assuming?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I don't think he's going to be someone to forget easily." Her mother responded.

"Well for some time now he and I have been developing a very confusing and very complicated relationship." She paused looking at her mother and decided to get it over with as fast as she could. Taking a deep breath she continued. "And just a few days ago we had a fight that ended in us admitting to each other that we did have feelings towards the other." She paused and then quickly added. "Mom, he and I are mates now."

"Mates?"

"Yes. It's almost like he would be my husband if we were both human except we are connected more deeply. We can almost feel how the other is feeling now. It's a very interesting feeling and I really haven't had all that much time to explore them."

"So, you love him?"

"Yes mom, I do."

Her mother looked at her for a moment before she smiled at her daughter. "Well then I guess there is nothing more for me to do the say…" She paused still smiling. "MY BABY'S ALL GROWN UP!" She leaned over to her daughter and gave her a crushing hug. Crushing that is to Shippo who had never left Kagome's arms.

"Mamma, it's ok. It's not like I'm dying or anything. I've just found someone to spend my life with. And you're crushing Shippo." She told her mother as she felt the tiny drops of moisture fall to her shoulders.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I got a little too emotional huh? Are you going to visit often?" Sakura asked with wide hopeful eyes.

"As often as time permits because I'm sure you know that Sesshoumaru is the lord of the western lands and as his mate I will be the lady of the western lands and with that title comes responsibilities that I will have to perform. But every time I have a spare moment I will come visit you or the guys at the village. We will stay in touch mom, I promise." She told her teary eyed mother with a dazzling smile.

"Well, you will have to bring Sesshoumaru around more often anyway because I'll be damned if my daughter is bound to someone that I don't know!" She said standing up. "He wants to be with you but with you comes us!"

Sakura stood there for a moment with her fist raised toward the ceiling as if she was trying to intimidate it and it would have worked too if Sota hadn't barged in at that moment.

"Mom, what are you doing?" He asked quizzically when he saw her odd pose.

"She's just trying to get the ceiling on our side." Kagome said still sitting on the couch with her elbow resting on her knee and her head in her hand watching her mother with a defeated look upon her face.

"It's not like it's betrayed us before, what's really going on?" Sota asked ever observant.

"Kagome had come here to tell us some good news!" Sakura exclaimed fully forgetting about her attack on the ceiling.

"And that would be what?" He asked as his grandfather came to stand right next to him having deposited the groceries in the kitchen.

"It seems our little Kagome is all grown up, has a family all to her self and has the title of Lady of the Western Lands." Sakura beamed at them.

"What?" Sota asked with a blank look.

"Look Sota, if Sesshoumaru and I were human he would be my husband right now."

"No way! That's so cool!" He said giving his sister a hug. "And now you're a _lady." _He said the last word mockingly earning him a playful punch in the arm.

"My grand daughter is now bound to the very thing that we have sworn to fend off." Gramps moaned softly more defeated then disgusted.

"Yes and your grand daughter has also become the very thing that you have sworn to fend off. So deal with it." She said with a little bit of a heated tone. She had known this was not going to go over well but she hadn't expected it to over like this. "And I only came to tell you that and that I have told you so I have to get back. I'm sure there are lots of things that need to be done before we can get on with our lives." She didn't dare tell them about the new threat that had crept up on them. She didn't want to worry her family more then they already were.

"But you just got here!" Sota whined and then looked at Shippo. "I wanted to play some video games with Shippo!"

"You can do that later…" She paused as she felt Sesshoumaru's aura fly from the well and engulf her alerting her quite sufficiently to his presence. "Excuse me for a moment." She placed Shippo down on the couch and walked over to the door and continued out into the small courtyard facing Sesshoumaru. "Hello."

"Hello." He responded just as simply as she.

"Is there something you need so terribly it couldn't wait five more minutes? I was coming home you know." She told him fastening her arms over her chest trying to appear angry at him but failing miserably as she was half smirking. She was just too happy today to be truly angry at anyone.

"I simply came to extend and invitation to your family for the coronation that is going to take place this evening." He told her calmly.

"Coronation?" She asked totally forgetting to be upset with him dropping her arms to the side.

"How else to you expect the residents of my, our, domain to know you for the lady of the west?" He asked smirking.

"I thought that was what the mark was for." She told him honestly as her hand came to rest over the mark.

"That is partly it purpose. However a coronation is in order and it will take place before dinner tonight. Seeing as how they are your family I see no reason why they should not attend if that would please you."

"Can the others come to?" She asked referring to Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha.

"Yes they, and anyone else you find necessary, may attend."

"That's really generous of you Sesshoumaru, thank you. But really, I will be along in just a moment and I would like just another minute alone with my family…if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I will see you shortly then."

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried buster." She told him walking up to him poking him in the chest and quickly pecking him on the cheek. "Now go so I can follow in a sec."

He simply nodded and disappeared down the well. Kagome smiled to herself and walked back toward the house but stopped when she saw her whole family standing in the doorway watching her.

"Well I guess I don't have to explain then do I?" Kagome asked lightly.

"You want us to go to a demon stronghold to watch you become queen of the demons of the west?" Her grandfather asked with distain.

"Well I didn't think that you would want to go and I'm not surprised at how you feel but does anyone want to come with me?" She asked.

Her mother looked like she was considering it carefully. "Kagome I would love to come but I don't know how I would feel about being in a castle full of all those demons. I know Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha may be an exception to the rule but their aura still does make my hair stand on end."

"That's all right mom I know just how you feel. That's how I felt when I first went there." She said giving her mom an understanding hug. Then she looked at her brother. "I bet I know someone who wouldn't pass up a chance to see Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru…not to mention loads of other demons."

"You bet sis." He said giving her a thumbs up. "When do we leave?"

"Umm…now?" She said shyly. "I have to go and tell everyone else and make sure that we all get to the castle in time to get ready. You're going to have to find something to wear at the palace." She told him looking at his clothes. "I don't think jeans and a metalica t-shirt would do for this kind of ceremony."

"All right then Kagome, lets go." He said excitedly talking past her toward the well.

"I'll be back with him tomorrow or the next day. I think he would enjoy spending a few days with everyone." She said watching his back as he disappeared through the door to the well house.

"That's fine hunny, have fun." Her mother told her hugging her gently.

Kagome waved to her grandfather and walked to the well house after collecting Shippo from the couch. Once inside she took her brothers hand and jumped into the swirling blue magic that would take them back to the past.

Two pairs of feet touched soft but firm earth as the swirls of magic dissipated and the two jumped up greeted by Sesshoumaru sitting quietly watching the well.

"See I told you I was just about to come back didn't I?" She said walking over to stand next to him.

"Indeed. And now I assume you wish to go to the village to talk to my brother, the monk, and the demon exterminator. Am I correct?" He asked.

"You know me so well. We'll be right back." She mocked then turning to her brother directed him in the direction of the village walking down the well worn path.

About an hour later Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sota, and Kirara arrived at the palace of the west. They only had just about an hour and a half before the ceremony was to start. When they had arrived at the massive front gates, being such a big group, they attracted a lot of attention causing the humans of the group to wonder if this was such a good idea.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru led the way down the halls to the rooms they would be using to get ready. Passing a servant on the way Sesshoumaru sent her to fetch a tailor to meet them in the guest chambers. "Our tailor can make or alter proper attire for your brother, the monk, Shippo, and Inuyasha and I assume that you have something the exterminator can wear." He spoke to Kagome as he paused outside the guest chambers.

"What! What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Oh common Inuyasha it isn't like wearing something other then your fire rat kimono is going to kill you." She paused when she saw the pout on his face. "It would mean a lot to me if you would do this for me." She tried and smiled when his aggressive posture slackened and he heaved a very weary sigh.

"Fine." He sighed. "But don't expect this to be a regular occurrence." He said huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

The tailor had arrived and Sesshoumaru bid the group farewell to finish preparing for the ceremony. Kagome and Sango also said their good bye's and left to get ready themselves leaving Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sota with the very capable tailor.

"So do you have anything for me to wear?" Sango asked just before they reached Kagome's old room, the room that she used if she had to spend the night.

"Sango, when I first 'moved in' Sesshoumaru decided that I had to be dressed in this era's clothes all the time. He wanted me to be a proper demon. Arrogant ass. Anyway, in like an hour I had more kimonos then I knew what to do with so I'm sure that we can find something for you to wear. Then we can do our hair and makeup! Ohhhh we're going to look soooooo pretty!" Kagome squealed clapping her hands like a little child.

The door swung open and Rin ran in at full speed holding a sky blue kimono. Sliding to a stop in front of Kagome she smiled. "Okaa-san, Sesshoumaru-sama said that you would help me get ready for the ceremony! Can you make me pretty?" She asked with wide eyes.

"You're already pretty dear but I think that Sango and I can do something to perk up your outfit." At this the little girls face went from happy to absolute bliss and the three of them began getting ready totally unaware of the fight that was happening down the hall.

"NO! I AM NOT WEARING THAT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Inuyasha shouted as he threw the blue kimono the tailor was holding up on the floor.

"Inuyasha, you heard what Kagome-sama said and besides, it's only for a few hours." Miroku tried to reason adjusting his deep purple robes that the tailor had provided him with. "But maybe if we had a set in red or maroon." He suggested.

"Keh, yeah. Maybe that would work." Having Inuyasha's cooperation made the whole situation progress more smoothly and within ten minutes they were all dressed and heading toward the hall where the ceremony would be taking place.

Meanwhile…"Wow Kagome, you look beautiful." Sango told her as she looked in the mirror.

"So do you Sango! Aren't you glad you're about my size? You can wear anything I can and boy did Sesshoumaru give me quite a collection." Kagome cooed over Sango's beautiful image standing beside her.

"We all look pretty!" Rin squealed as she bounced around the room.

"But if you don't stop bouncing hunny we're going to have to make you pretty again." Kagome scolded gently.

"Ok Okaa-san, I'll be good." Rin said happily as she sat down on the bed to watch the two older women.

Kagome looked in the mirror and she had to admit that she didn't look too bad. She was still fighting back the butterflies flying around in her stomach as she studied her reflection. She was wearing a blue silk kimono that started out midnight blue on the top and faded down to a sky blue on the bottom. The back was embroidered with a silver crescent moon and a silver dragon. The head of the dragon came over the top of Kagome's shoulder with the tail and the rest of the body winding down her slight frame. The entire outfit was held together with a silver obi that was decorated with shinning blue stars.

Her hair was full of curls and waves left down except for the sides that were pinned back but silver crescent moon clips leaving just a few curls to frame her face. Her silver eyelids sparkled with the touch of eye shadow Sango had applied and her lips glistened with the light pink lip gloss she had used.

Sango on the other hand, was wearing a deep pink kimono that wasn't as elaborate as Kagome's but was beautiful in its simplicity. It was dark pink on the top and faded down to light pink with light maroon Sakura blossoms spiraling around her form. Her hair was done up in a very elaborate series of twist and curls giving her the illusion of a gypsy princess.

"If we look this hot I wonder what the guys look like." Kagome mused out loud to no one in particular.

"That's if someone was able to wrestle Inuyasha out of his fire rat robes." Sango laughed helping Rin with her hair.

"Yeah." Kagome said simply.

The three of them poked and prodded at themselves for a while not having much to do but wait for someone to come and tell them what's going to be happening. And few more minutes passed and there was a knock on the door which Kagome went to answer.

"Hello Shouron." Kagome said with a smile at her friend.

Shouron didn't answer at first just looking at Kagome with his mouth slightly agape and Kagome couldn't resist. Faking a look over his shoulder she smiled. "Hello Sesshoumaru." Shouron's face fell almost immediately as he turned ready to bow only to see no one there.

"I hate you." He mumbled under his breath as he sent her a searing glare.

"Oh common, how else am I going to keep you on your toes?" She smiled sweetly. "Alright, if it'll make you feel any better I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't threaten you like that but I don't think that would have gone un-noticed. Now you won't stare right?" He nodded at her seeing the wisdom behind her words. If Sesshoumaru had seen him that moment he would not be standing any longer. "Are we supposed to do something now?"

"I'm to escort lady Sango, lady Rin, and the rest of your friends to the hall. Then I'm to come back and take you with me." He told her in an authoritative manner.

"Wouldn't it just be easier for me to come with you now?" Kagome asked always trying to make sense of things.

"Yeah probably but this is the way that lord Sesshoumaru wants it to be done and you are the only one who could challenge his word and live." He told her honestly smiling at Sango who had popped her head out next to Kagome.

"Yeah and we wouldn't want you dieing on our account so I think that you better lead the way." Sango said with a giggle grabbing Rin's hand.

"As you wish my lady." Shouron said with an overly dramatic bow.

"Flirt." Kagome mumbled as she waved to her friends and returned to wait for her time to arrive at the hall.

While Kagome was waiting for Shouron return one of Sesshoumaru's other servants, a female neko demon by the name of Sora, arrived to tell Kagome just what was going to happen. Kagome listened with only half interest as Sora told her that there would be vows she would have to recite and her mind wandered to herself being sworn in as president and a smile graced her lips.

"Are you listening to me my lady?" She asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes I am Sora, I'm a little nervous that's all. No offense to you or anything but having all of the extra demons from all around is making my hair stand on end." Kagome smiled weakly.

"And no wonder having all the Miko powers you do. I wouldn't be a bit surprised that you are feeling uneasy." She was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. "It looks like lord Shouron has returned for you. I shall see you in the hall my lady."

Kagome walked with her to the door and waved as she scurried away. "Has the warden called for my presence?" She asked sarcastically earning her a confused look from Shouron. "Never mind, let's go."

The two of them walked down the hall at a calm pace making it seem to take forever for Kagome. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach doing aerobatics and she took some deep breaths.

"It'll be alright." Shouron assured her as they arrived at the large oak doors pausing for only a minute and pushing them open

Kagome watched as the doors swung open revealing the hundreds of demon eyes that had suddenly found her as the center of attention. She swallowed hard, squared her shoulders, and held her head up high as she and Shouron began what seemed like the longest walk of her life.

As they began to walk Kagome took this time to survey the room. Sesshoumaru and one of his top advisors were standing at the end of the isle on a raised dais in the center of the hall. Her friends and Sota were all in the first row surrounding the dais and then all of the higher demons and from there the rankings of demons went lower.

She was about half way down the isle and she was still picking out faces. She found a happy Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku. She smiled softly at them and then looked again at Sesshoumaru and this time did not look away.

Her walk with Shouron ended and she bowed to him as he let go of her arm and walked to his place among the crowd. She then turned and bowed to Sesshoumaru and ascended the three stairs to join him on the dais. She then turned toward the advisor and bowed toward him and watched as he began to speak.

"We are here today to acknowledge the mating of lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands to Lady Kagome and to deem her worthy to carry the title of lady of the western lands." It was at this point that looking back Kagome decided that she stopped paying attention. She was too busy looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes and picturing their future.

"Do you swear to uphold the honor of the west all who call the west their home?" The advisor asked.

Kagome tore his eyes away from Sesshoumaru and nodded. "I do so swear it." She stated clearly.

There was a round of polite applause and then Sesshoumaru offered her his hand and together they stepped down off of the dais. For the next half an hour Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked around the room greeting different demons and talking to her friends.

A loud gong announced the serving of dinner and Sesshoumaru and Kagome began leading the way into the dinning hall. They got more then half way to the door before Kagome stopped and turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Tell me you don't feel that." She stated really wanting him not to feel it. Hopefully it was just a figment of her imagination.

"How could I not?" Damn. The words had barely left his mouth before the ceiling gave way. Now when one says that the ceiling gave way what one should probably say is that the ceiling became non existent. It was blasted away leaving nothing but a gaping hole in its absence.

"Oh dear I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your little dinner party?" Daegonna asked as she landed on the dais Kagome had occupied moments before.

Kagome looked around the room and found that more then three quarters of the room were already in battle stances closely followed by the other quarter. "No it's ok but I'm a little worried about your state of mind." Kagome said sweetly smiling and earning very confused looks from the surrounding demons.

"What do you mean by that?" Daegonna asked.

"Come on now. Tell me you don't see why I would think you are unstable. You are standing in the middle of a room filled with demons, many of who are more powerful then you." Kagome told her as if it was obvious which too many others it was.

From the corner of her eye Kagome saw Sesshoumaru making the commands to his generals to attack and many other demons followed. Dozens of demons charged at the demoness standing before them but none came close to touching her. It was when the demons were thrown back that Kagome realized why the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end.

She looked toward Sesshoumaru. "She's here as well." She said ominously.

"That's right dear, I am here and as long as that is so, you will not be able to touch us." A soft voice broke through the commotion caused by the last foiled attack.

All the demons and demoness' in the room looked to where the voice was coming from only to find the mirror image of their newly made lady. "What is the meaning of this?" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Why now?" Kagome muttered to her self throwing up a shield to keep whatever her alter ego would throw at them away.

"Ah, so little Kagome can make shields too. Isn't that sweet? Well I just came to tell you that the time grows near when your lands and everything you hold dear will be mine Sesshoumaru. And I'm afraid your sweet little Kagome isn't going to be able to stop me." Alter Kagome said in a sing song voice as her hands began to glow with a red light.

A few seconds later there was another explosion and the two demons were gone leaving behind a very confused group of demons looking to Sesshoumaru and Kagome for explanations.

"Shit." Kagome swore to herself as she thought of the explanations to follow.

Kagome stood upright not really knowing when she hunched herself into a fight position and looked around the now very noisy room. She was getting some very angry looks from everyone who didn't know her and because of this her friends decided to come to her rescue like a shield.

"Lady Kagome, I think that there is something you want to tell us, isn't there?" A fox demon from the crowd asked.

"She does not have to explain anything." Sesshoumaru told them still irked that his palace was attacked yet again this time leaving him with some major repair work. He hated to have work done on his palace.

"They might as well know. For all we know she's going to be coming by a lot in the near future." Kagome said her shoulders slumping slightly. "But why don't we go and sit down at the table. At least that way we could eat while I explain."

Kagome, Sesshoumaru and the rest of the demons that had shown up for the ceremony went into the dinning room and while Kagome began explaining the food was served. It went better then she could have hoped at least. All the demons let her finish before they asked any questions which she was grateful for.

"So what you're telling us is we have a new foe to worry about and she just happens to be the evil opposite of our new lady?" One demon asked.

"It's not like it was up to me." Kagome said a bit defensively. By why wouldn't she be defensive? They were insinuating that she might be dangerous herself. "If it were up to me that evil version of myself would either be dead or sent back from the hell world she came from. But as I said it's not so I'm just going to have to deal with it. Now if it will please the court, I would like a change of subject. Anything's fine." Kagome told them getting more and more irritated as time went on.

For the remaining parts of the evening the group stayed in the dinning room talking about this and that getting to know Kagome better and vise versa. It was almost midnight before Sesshoumaru decided that the conversation had gone on long enough and stood up signaling the end of the very long dinner session.

Kagome looked around as the demons started leaving and waved her friends toward her. "If you guys don't want to travel back to the village tonight I think it would be alright if you stayed in a few of the guest rooms." Kagome told Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango.

"I think that would be most agreeable. I wasn't looking forward to going back in the dark." Miroku commented.

Kagome turned toward Sesshoumaru. "I'm going to show them to the guest quarters. I'll catch up to you in a minute." She then turned and ushered her friends and Sota out of the room.

Half an hour later everyone was settled, the kids were tucked in and Kagome was making her way back toward Sesshoumaru's room, to her room, to their room. Damn, this was going to take some getting used to. She chuckled to herself as she walked down the dimly lit corridors stopping in front of the large double oak doors at the end of the hall. She stopped before it and just stared at it not ready to go in before it swung open revealing a half dressed Sesshoumaru.

"Why do you hesitate?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know. This whole thing is still new to me so give me some time and I'll be fine." She smiled and leaned up to place a feather light kiss on his cheek before passing him and entering the room.

She quickly changed into a silk night gown she had brought on her last trip and climbed into bed. And what a bed it was. It wasn't a queen or a king it was more like Godzilla sized. She laughed to herself as the lush pillows and comforters swallowed her followed by a pair of strong, warm arms.

"Why do you laugh?" He asked huskily in her ear.

"I was just thinking that your bed was enormous." She told him honestly.

"It's our bed now." He said his arms tightening marginally around her.

Kagome smiled as her eyes drifted shut and let the feeling of him completely relax her. The last coherent thoughts in her head were…"I could get used to this."

The next morning brought about more fun and exciting adventures….right…she wished she could say that. She had awoken at day break with Sesshoumaru, trained for a few hours, bathed, and then headed for the dinning room where Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, and Sota were already enjoying a simple meal.

"Well look who decided it was time to wake up." Sota laughed in the general direction of Kagome.

"Excuse me? Just woke up. I'll have you know that I haven't slept this late since before I was a demon…waaaayyyyy before I was a demon." She said putting her hands on her hips. "I was up at daybreak training with Sesshoumaru, where were you?"

Sota didn't answer. "That's what I thought mister. Maybe you should think before you speak." She sat down next to him as Sesshoumaru came into the room and sat down as well. "Sorry Sota I get a little cranky when I get the shit beaten out of me first thing in the morning."

"You wouldn't get the 'shit beaten out of you' if you practiced more." Sesshoumaru offered from next to her.

"Whatever." She said with a roll of her eyes before addressing her friends. "After breakfast what do you say Sota and I go with you back to the village before I take him home?"

"I'm coming too right momma?" Shippo asked with wide eyes.

"Not this time sweetie, I have to bring Sota home and talk to some of my other friends. You are going to stay here with Sesshoumaru and Rin. You'll have much more fun with them." She told him sweetly.

Shippo looked at Sesshoumaru then back to Kagome. "I know I'll have more fun with you."

Kagome laughed. "We're going to be together for a long time and there will be times when you will have to stay here with him…you might as well start to get used to it now." She told him then paused at the heartbroken expression. "I'll bring something back for you if you are a good boy for Sesshoumaru."

"You spoil him too much." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"He's been through a lot not to get a little treat here and there." She told him and then dug into her scrambled eggs.

Some time later the gang was all set to go and headed out toward Kaede's village. "You know I wouldn't mind staying a little longer." Sota said from his place on Kagome's back.

"I bet you wouldn't, you're missing school now aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"Well nothing important."

"Something that I have learned since being here Sota, everything you learn is important. Even the little things."

The rest of the trip was quiet but it was only a few more minutes. They were making incredible time. Sango and Miroku were on Kirara, Sota was on Kagome's back and Inuyasha was running along side them all so when the arrived at the village in no time flat now one said anything.

Kagome and Sota stayed for a few extra minutes to tell Kaede of the ceremony before they took their leave down the well and on to another explanation to Kagome's mom and grandpa. That's all she seemed to be doing now, explaining things that is.

It didn't take too long for Kagome to answer all their questions and excuse her self. She walked over to the phone and dialed the all too familiar numbers of Yuka and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?" Kagome heard.

"Hi Yuka its Kagome." She said into the receiver.

"Wow Kagome, I didn't know you'd be back so soon. You were here only a couple of days ago." She said with amazement. After all usually Kagome was gone for weeks if not months on end.

"Yeah well I missed talking to you guys and I have a doozy of a story to tell you this time."

"Oh well…" the voice paused. "HEY! This could work to our advantage!" She said excitedly.

"Ok rewind, what's going on?" Kagome asked confused.

"Oh Eri's flunking Japanese culture and myths and Yuri and I are going to the library with her to study. But….if you're there it will go so much faster because you've lived the myths part."

"I only use my powers for good not evil." Kagome laughed. "How the hell did she fail that stuff? It's so interesting. Well anyway are you going now?"

"Yeah I was just heading there. Are you going to meet us there?" She asked with a hopeful sound in her voice.

"Sure, I'll come and add my two cents."

"Good, see you in a few minutes."

Kagome waited until she heard the phone click before she hung up and went to her room to change. A few minutes later Kagome emerged from her room wearing a dark green short sleeve polo shirt and a pair of Capri's. She had cast a concealing spell over herself hiding the markings on her face, her fangs, and her pointed ears. Deciding that she was presentable to society, she walked out of the house and down the street toward the library.

She walked through the large revolving glass doors and found her friends sitting in a corner near the back of the library with a large pile of books in front of them.

"Wow, that's one hefty pile of books you got there guys. Planning on being here all night?" Kagome asked sitting down across from them.

"Well not all of us are experts in ancient Japanese myths and culture you know miss smarty pants." Eri stated rather irately slamming a book closed as she did.

"I was just mentioning them because since I am here you don't need them." Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I don't know about that." Yuri told her.

"Well what myth are you studying exactly?" Kagome asked.

Eri didn't answer at first. Instead she turned a light shade of pink, waited a few more minutes, then answered. "The Legend of the Shikkon no Tama." She finally admitted quietly.

Kagome looked at her friend in slight disbelief. "I lived that legend and you guys didn't think about me right away?" She asked amazed.

"And how exactly did you expect us to contact you five hundred years in the past?" Yuri piped up from her chair across the table.

"Alright point taken but now that that's out of the way how about we read what's written in that book and I tell you what really happened." Kagome suggested. "And if your teacher has anything to say about it tell him about my shrine and tell him to take it up with me. I'll set anyone straight who will listen."

"Down girl." Yuka sniggered.

"Well I'm sorry but what happened was really quite a different thing then what's written in most books." Kagome said calming down a little and picking up a book and beginning to read.

"No you don't. I'll read it; you listen till it's through and tell us how different the story actually is." Eri told her snatching the book from her hands.

"The Shikkon no tama legend is one that is hundreds of years old. Being this old the story had been distorted and parts have been changed depending who the teller is. But it is this author's opinion that the tale that has been laid out in this book is the most accurate telling of the tale." Eri began to read.

For the next few pages the story went along the lines of what Kagome thought, everything except for one thing. The story actually referred to her, well not her personally but a Miko with great powers that came from a land unknown. The story went on to say that the Miko would disappear without a trace for days on end then returned. It was a really good version going from when she arrived to her mating with Sesshoumaru then there was some stuff that seemed to be made up.

"…And then, on one of the days when the Miko had disappeared to go where ever it was she went there was an attack on the palace where she lived with her demon mate. Several were killed and several more were injured including the young ward of the great demon lord. A little girl by the name of Rin was hit by a flying piece of debris and injured severely sending her into a comma from which she would never wake dieing hours later…." Kagome stopped listening. Rin was in trouble and she couldn't live with herself if that little girl died. Before Eri or anyone else looked up she ran from the table, knocking over a few stacks of books and tipping over her chair.

Kagome ran toward the shrine hopping against hope that this wasn't true, that Rin was alright, or that she wasn't too late to do something about it. Reaching the stairs she bounded up them, passed her mom, crossed the courtyard bursting into the well and jumped down.

She waited only until her feet touched solid ground before launching herself out only to collide into Sesshoumaru who was about to jump in. They both got up and stood looking at each other for a moment before Kagome wrapped her arms around his torso and shouted, "GO!"

In the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru, who was a heck of a lot faster then Kagome had ever thought, shot into the air and headed toward the palace. They landed a few minutes later and before Sesshoumaru could explain what was going on Kagome was racing off toward Rin's room where she could sense the fading aura that belonged to the little girl.

Sliding to a halt in front of the girl's room, Kagome thrust open the door and was met with the odor of blood and decay coming from the little lump on the bed. She rushed to the girl's side and looked over her wounds. There was a deep gash running from her temple to her chin, another gash on her lower abdomen, and Kagome could tell that she had a few broken ribs.

Anger clouded her vision for a second before she place her hands over Rin's prone body. She concentrated all of her healing powers on the little girl until there wasn't a trace of blood left anywhere on her body. Even after all of the blood was gone Kagome kept her healing powers trained on her to increase her healing abilities.

Taking her hands down she looked at the now peacefully sleeping little girl. What would she have done if she had died? She realized at this point that Rin had become like a daughter to her and that Sesshoumaru was in the room with a hand resting on her shoulder.

She gently brushed a stray hair from Rin's forehead and watched as the little girls eyes opened and trained on her. "Mamma? Did you heal me?"

"Yes sweetheart. Now you have to go back to sleep so you could feel better all right?" Kagome said her voice shaking slightly. "Sesshoumaru and I will be near by if you need us ok?"

"All right mamma, I am still a little tired." She said with a yawn before drifting back off to sleep.

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome out of Rin's room and out into one of the gardens where they sat down on one of the benches. "How did you know of Rin's condition?" He asked her finally voicing his confusion.

Kagome brushed a few stray tears off of her cheeks as she answered. "I was helping my friend with her homework; she was studying ancient Japanese myths, when she came up with one about the Shikkon no tama. This one was dead on or almost dead on until it came up to date with where we are now. It said that while I was gone the palace of the lord of the west was attacked and many were killed or injured, Rin being one that was injured." She got quiet for a moment as she looked up to meet his eyes. "It said she died Sesshoumaru."

He didn't say anything for a minute but she could see his eyes bleed red for a minute. "Who else was hurt and who did it? Was it Daegonna?" She asked when his eyes faded completely back to normal.

"Yes, she came to attempt to assassinate you. There were a few guards that were injured, not seriously…no one you know." He told her.

"Good. I'm so going to kill her." Kagome said under her breath. They sat silent for a while before Kagome voiced an idea. "You know, we wouldn't have to worry about Rin this much if she were a demon."

"But she's not and there's nothing we can do about that." He said softly looking out over the garden but when she didn't say anything looked down on her. "Is there?"

"I'm not sure but I heard of this ritual, I was snooping in your library, to adopt a kit not of your species and make a type of blood bond. I'm not sure if it will work between a human and a demon but I think that she would be willing to take the risk. Becoming your daughter would be absolute bliss for her." She smiled. "And she would be around longer." That was a selfish reason and she knew it but she wanted the little girl around as much as possible.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, really looked at her. He drank in the sight of her ice blue eyes, the soft contours of her face and the gentleness that it held. She would do anything for him if it pleased him and this would be one of the greatest gifts she could give him. "If she would like to do it then I don't see a reason to stop her. That is unless there is some great risk to her life or yours for that matter."

"There is always risk Sesshoumaru but I doubt this time it is very large so when she regains her strength we can try." Kagome told him.

He leaned toward her and captured her lips in a grateful kiss and pulled back looking into her eyes. "Thank you."

"Hey," She laughed. "I'm doing this for me just as much as you. You think I wanna see her die?"

The two sat in the garden for a long time and watched the sun as it began to dip below the horizon leaving an array of different colors in its wake until finally it was dark and the stars shone in the heavens. Neither one of them noticed the little body now weaving its way through the garden to where they sat until it was too late.

"Boo!" Rin shouted as she bounded in front of the two slightly startled demons that were at the moment slightly shaken. The fact that a ten year old had snuck up on them left them to wonder what else might have happened in the time their minds had wandered.

"Rin honey, how do you feel?" Kagome asked recovering quickly more used to being snuck up on by her little brother.

"I feel great momma, like I never was hurt in the first place. And now, to top it all off, I'm not tired at all!" She chirped as she bounced around the bench.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with a questioning glance and he returned it. Kagome sighed and looked at the hyper active child.

"Rin, come sit on my lap." She positioned the child so she could see both her and Sesshoumaru. "We have a very serious question for you." She paused as the child's face fell. "If it were possible, would you like to become Sesshoumaru's daughter by blood?" Kagome asked.

She watched as the child's face brightened intensely with a wide smile. "You mean that lord Sesshoumaru would be my daddy?" The girl asked and not waiting for an answer bounced right out of Kagome's reach and latched on to Sesshoumaru's neck. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She squealed.

"Well ok then. Let's make some magic!" Kagome laughed.

Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Rin made their way back to Rin's room where Kagome decided to do the ritual. She instructed Rin to sit on her bed with Sesshoumaru and face each other. She then had Sesshoumaru cut across his palm and Rin's and hold them together assuring him it would heal right away if the ritual worked.

They listened to everything Kagome told them to do and listened as she began to chant in a language that Sesshoumaru didn't recognize. Their combined hands began to glow and a strange wind suddenly engulfed the room. The glow from their hands spread toward their bodies until nether one of the two holding hands could be seen. Kagome herself was glowing a bright blue light still chanting the mysterious words. (Incase you were wondering I don't like the color pink so her Miko powers are blue.)

As Kagome's chanting reached the end the bright lights died down revealing two almost identical demons. The ritual had worked better then she hoped and Rin looked like a mini Sesshoumaru. She had his hair, tail and eyes only miniaturized and Kagome couldn't help gawk at how cute she looked.

Sesshoumaru for his part was taken aback. He hadn't really expected the ritual to work or at least not on this level. He had faith in Kagome, after all she had returned his arm, but he had to be skeptical. He didn't really notice Rin as she got up to examine herself in the mirror squealing with delight at her new appearance and shot over to him.

Rin's tiny arms wrapped themselves around Sesshoumaru's neck and he embraced her. Now she really was his daughter and he wouldn't be saying good bye anytime soon. Sure he had come to grips with the fact that he had grown accustomed to her being here, he would even go so far as to say he thought of her as a daughter. But because of her mortality refused to let him self love her like one. Now there was nothing stopping him and he just let the feeling surround him. For the first time in a long time he had a family. And it pleased him.

Rin pulled away just far enough to look him in the eyes. "Does this mean that I can call you father now?" She asked.

He just looked at her for a moment. She did look like him. And it pleased him. "Yes." Was his simple reply as she once again began strangling his neck.

Kagome just sat there and watched the scene play out. She could see the emotion written on Sesshoumaru's face and could tell she was going to get a BIG reward later. She let a smile grace her face as she watched a once adopted mentor and ward become father and daughter. She was happy that Rin was going to be around as much as a demon because she had thought about what it would be like to lose her…she didn't like it.

Rin climbed out of Sesshoumaru's lap and slammed into Kagome, who for her part wasn't paying attention and got the wind knocked out of her. "Thank you momma, now I have a real family again!" Rin said into the hair at Kagome's neck as she returned the embrace.

"You're more then welcome sweetheart. I think it's time that you tried to get some sleep though. I'm sure we can talk about this in the morning.

"Alright." Replied the little girl as she climbed under the covers and looked at her parents and for the first time in many years, she felt like she belonged totally and without question.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stayed in the room for a while longer and watched the girl until she fell asleep with a slight smile on her lips. Sesshoumaru was the first one to get up and offered Kagome his hand and led her out the door. Closing the door behind him he looked at Kagome.

"Is there anything you can't do?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," she paused for dramatic effect. "I can't put my feet behind my head." That being said she walked down the hall to their bedroom leaving Sesshoumaru to stare at her back.

He shook his head then followed after her. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

He was right too. First thing in the morning Sesshoumaru and Kagome had too little over active balls of fluff bouncing up and down on them screaming and laughing as if the world was going to end tomorrow and they were making the best out of the now.

"Shippo, Rin, momma needs to sleep a little longer or she's going to get very cranky." Kagome told the two youngsters while pulling the covers over her head.

"But we wanna play! And since Rin is a demon now she can play AND train with us and she'll be around always!" Shippo said while bouncing up and down on Kagome's back.

Kagome rolled over knocking Shippo into Sesshoumaru and looked at the two kids. "I have an idea, why don't you go and change and meet us in the dinning hall for breakfast in fifteen minutes?" She offered.

"OOOOO KKKKAAAAYYY!" The two yelled as they bounded out of the room and down the hall.

"I've created a monster." Kagome muttered into the pillows she had just rolled into.

"Yes you have." Sesshoumaru answered honestly, like he did anything other then be honest. "And the monster will be around for quite a long time so you might as well get used to it." He placed a light kiss on her cheek before whipping off the covers leaving a very scantily clad body to shiver in the morning chill.

"I hate you, you know that?" Kagome mumbled fixing him with an icy glare and resigning herself to get up and get dressed.

The next few days went by with out much going on. Everyone was still getting used to the fact that Rin was a demon, a demon related to Sesshoumaru. That one little fact had taken his court a full day to comprehend especially Jaken. And demons were supposed to be smart. So, anyway, it wasn't until the fifth day that things began to get hairy. And I mean really hairy and not just, oh I forgot to shave for a few days, hairy. Battles were breaking out all over Japan leaving the lords of the four cardinal territories with depleted or picked over armies. Daegonna was building an army and everyone knew it but there was nothing they could do but wait and see where this was going.

The sun was high in the sky on the fifth day. Kagome, Sesshoumaru and the kids were in the garden when they felt it. The ground trembled furiously causing pots to be over turned and tiles to crack. The trembling lasted for a few minutes before it finally subsided.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Do you think that had anything to do with Daegonna?" She asked gathering the children by her sides.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Shouron bursting into the garden. "My Lord, Daegonna had been spotted toward the north with her army and alter Kagome destroying villages and making her way here."

"Assemble the troops and ready them for battle." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"I'll go and get Inuyasha and the others, can you watch the kids?" Kagome asked.

He shook his head. "I must see to the troops and they would be safer with you moving away from the battle. Take them with you and asked Lady Kaede to watch over them."

"Sounds like a plan." She told him beginning to usher the children out of the garden. "Common guys time to go see ah un."

Kagome and the kids headed toward where ah-un was housed and set off toward the village while Sesshoumaru headed toward the barracks. Things seemed to be moving faster then either of them would have guessed or wanted.

Five minutes later Kagome arrived in the center of the village thoroughly scaring the crap out of anyone not used to seeing a two headed flying dragon. (In case you were wondering that would be everyone within eyesight of the center of the village…EVERYONE! Muwahahahahaa!)

The kids followed in Kagome's wake as she rushed toward Kaede's hut and unceremoniously burst in.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked from her position next to Kaede.

"It's Daegonna; she's begun attacking to the north of the palace. Where's Miroku and Inuyasha?" Kagome explained one rushed breath.

"They went to collect some herbs for me." Kaede spoke up. "They should not have gone that deep into to forest. You should be able to find them easily."

"Kaede, will you watch the children here while we deal with Daegonna, please?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I can. You should go and find the boys." She replied.

"Right." She paused and looked toward Sango who was already tying the bands on her slayer suit. "You coming?"

"No, I thought that I would just stay here and make some nice cookies. Do you want chocolate chip or sugar?" She asked sarcastically strapping her giant bone boomerang to her back.

"Alright then," she paused and looked at the kids. "Give momma a hug and a kiss." She embraced the two weepy children and kissed them on the cheeks. "I love you guys and now I have to go help get rid of a very bad woman. We'll come get you when it's all over, ok?" She watched them nod. "That's the spirit. You be good." She waved to Sango and the two of them walked out of the hut.

They didn't get two steps before Inuyasha broke the tree line with Miroku on his back. "Hey we saw ah-un fly over, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked dropping Miroku on the ground with an 'oomph'.

"We're going to fight Daegonna and her army which is massed north of the western palace." She paused and signaled for ah-un to return home, she wanted to get back herself. "You're going to come right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

The four of them headed back to the palace with Sango and Miroku riding Kirara and Inuyasha and Kagome running below them and at the speed they were going it didn't take too long.

When they arrived they headed toward the barracks to find Sesshoumaru walking up and down the lines of demons giving directions. They listened for a while longer when Sesshoumaru walked over to them.

"She's getting closer. If we head out now we may cut her off before she makes it to the palace and keep the battle away from any other villages." He said addressing the group.

"Sounds like a plan, are we moving out now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes we will lead the army. Come." He told her and began walking away. Kagome followed and after a few steps Sesshoumaru paused and looked over his shoulder. "Are you not coming?" He asked Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango who had made no attempts to move.

"Oh, you want us up there too?" Inuyasha asked a little dumbfounded.

"Yes, I think it would be best you we were all on the front lines." He answered.

"Alright then…move out." Inuyasha stated a little taken aback by his brothers actions. After all being in the front lines was usually reserved for the generals or lords.

Twenty minutes later they stood at the front of a massive demon army facing another massive demon army and two especially evil demons. No one knew what was going to happen but they sure as hell weren't going to let Daegonna get away with her evil ways.

The lines of demons broke and the battle was on.

The battle raged on littering the open field with broken corpses nearly every where Kagome looked. She looked to the opposite side of the field to where the woman who shared her face stood battling against Sesshoumaru's army using the complete opposite of her powers. Waves of negative energy were washing over the battle field killing droves of troops instantly thinning their already dwindling numbers.

Daegonna wasn't as big of a threat as she had first thought she would be but she was still taking down demons by the dozens. She was being protected by alter Kagome with a shield that kept all demons at bay leaving not a scratch on the demon.

She looked around to her friends. Blood dripped from various wounds on various places on their bodies and she could tell. She could tell that they were losing. As long as her alter ego was fighting against them they would lose and all of her friends, her mate, and her children would die. She wouldn't let that happened.

It only took her a moment to make up her mind and she began fighting her way towards her alter ego. Demon after demon fell as she made her way through the throng of battling creatures until at last she found herself at her destination.

She looked up to meet the eyes of one of her greatest enemies yet taking in the irony of the fact that it was her face she was looking into. Ice blue met ice blue as the two powerful demons stared each other down.

"Ah if it isn't my goody two shoes clone. Tell me sweetie how does it feel not to have a chance in the world?" Evil Kagome asked in a mocking tone. (Here after to be referred to as alter Kagome. Just cuz.)

Kagome looked at her not quite sure what to say to that. "What makes you think that you're not on the losing end?" She finally decided.

"Isn't it obvious? You and I are evenly matched but I have another thing going for me." She said in a sickly sweet tone.

"And what is that?"

"You see I don't care. I don't care who I have to step on to dominate this world and its occupants. You however, don't need to die. Join me and with our combined powers we could rule this world and mine."

"You're insane. What makes you think that I would even consider something like that?" Kagome spat.

"Oh well, it was worth a try. I guess we shall have to do this the hard way." Alter Kagome sighed and began collecting her powers into her hands. Kagome followed suit and calling up a barrier in front of her form.

"It must be sad being you." Kagome said softly looking at her alter self.

"What makes you say that?"

"You had to break out of your world so that you could come here to die. Because that is what's going to happen today, you're going to die." Kagome said reaching for her bow and an arrow.

"Big words from such a little girl."

"Enough talk. Let's end this." Kagome pointed her arrow at the demon across from her and fired. The arrow missed its target veering off to the side just barely missing alter Kagome's shoulder. The intended target sniggered but was shut up quickly as Kagome sent a wave of energy toward her.

Alter Kagome recovered from the blast quickly responding with one of her own that Kagome blocked. It went back and forth like this for a few minutes before they both faced each other.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Kagome stated sparing a glance to the rest of the battle where her friends were still struggling to stay one step ahead of the encroaching army. Kagome had to wonder how alter Kagome had come up with so many demons in so little time. 'I guess that's what you get when you take from other peoples armies.' She said to herself.

"You picked up on that little fact too have you?" Her alter ego asked with a mocking tone then lunged at her, hands glowing.

Kagome gathered her powers to her hands and jumped toward her alter ego grabbing her hands and locking her fingers in-between hers. Their powers clashed violently sending sparks of power in every direction. Both evil and good Kagome kept increasing their powers straining to overpower the other.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. He could feel the intense power build up on the other side of the field. He killed the demon that was in front of him and directed his eyes toward the source. There he saw his mate and the woman who wanted to take over the world locked in a massive power struggle that didn't seem to be heading either way. He began fighting toward her each passing second feeling the Miko energy in the air increasing to an almost painful amount biting at his skin. All the weaker demons had cleared out around them making his approach easier then it should have been.

Kagome knew that her power was up almost as high as it would go. Her arms strained to keep her hands in the position they were in. She looked in to the eyes of the woman across from her and could tell that she too was straining. 'Good' she thought. 'At least I have a chance of not falling first.' Her eyes swept the battle field again quickly and her eyes locked on to Sesshoumaru's form battling to get closer with out being purified. He looked worried and she flashed him a small and very strained fake smile.

"You know as well as I do sweet heart that there's only one way to end this. And I don't know if you have the power or the will to do what needs to be done." Alter Kagome spat out.

Kagome sighed. "I know what has to be done and you know what they say don't you? Good always wins in the end and if this is the only way, then this is the only way." A single tear trickled down her cheek as she looked once more toward Sesshoumaru struggling franticly now to get to her. Their eyes met. "I'm sorry and I love you." She tore her eyes away from his shocked gaze and looked back to the woman she hated with her entire being. "Go to hell!" She then began to collect the very power of her soul into her hands willing the energy to overtake her fighting companion.

Sesshoumaru could do nothing but watch as the light that surrounded the two battling demons became brighter and more intense. He had heard the words that Kagome had whispered on the wind and the emotion behind them left him feeling numb inside. He didn't know exactly what she was going to do but he knew that it wasn't going to end well.

The light grew brighter still until he could no longer see the two inside. He could feel the power and had to back up and shield his eyes. 'How much more energy could they possibly have?' He asked him self and was soon answered but the large explosion.

The battle stopped as everyone on the field looked toward the blinding light. All at once it seemed that the light stopped growing and shrank back into itself, pausing for a second then exploding outward with the sound of a dam bursting sending everyone around them flying backward from the force of the shockwave.

Sesshoumaru staggered to his feet and looked to where Kagome had been standing. There was nothing there but scorched earth. "Kagome." He whispered not wanting to believe it. She was gone. There was nothing left of his mate and the sharp pain in his chest told him that she was indeed gone.

All at once the world seemed to stop. Amber eyes began to bleed red and a low growl began to rumble from his chest. "KAGOME!" That one pain filled growl filled the field causing further silence to settle among the battle weary demons.

Turning blood red eyes towards Daegonna he immediately noticed that the barrier around her was gone. And that was good. The few hazy thoughts that he could understand told him to kill. Kill anyone and everything that got in the way of killing the one who had helped to take his mate from him. He could vaguely hear screams as he tore across the field but paid them no mind as he saw Daegonna start to run.

Sesshoumaru lunged toward the retreating form of Daegonna and caught her neck with his claws that were slowing dripping with his lethal poison. She tried to scream but the poison in his claws was eroding her vocal cords resulting in nothing but a hoarse gasp.

He growled in satisfaction as with a quick flick of the wrist, her neck snapped and her heart slowed down and finally stopped. Dropping her lifeless body to the ground the red began to recede from his eyes, but not entirely. He turned to face where the rest of the demons who followed Daegonna were either dead or fleeing the field. He was slightly aware of his brother and his companions standing around him.

"Sesshoumaru, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a little less then tactfully.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead he looked off toward where Kagome disappeared and began walking there with the rest of the group following behind him. He looked down at the scorched earth and heard Inuyasha try again.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome wasn't here was she?" He asked getting more then a little worried at the look of the ground.

Still Sesshoumaru didn't answer, his reddened eyes not leaving the ground for more then a moment as he hung his head, bangs shrouding his eyes. "She was here." He said finally in a hushed, tormented voice.

"No, that's not right Sesshoumaru, she couldn't have been there. If she was there then that would mean…" Sango's voice trailed off as realization set in and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"That would mean…Kagome's…dead?"

His eyes scanned the top of the morning paper, May 1st 2166. He reached for the coffee cup on his desk and taking a sip turned the page of the paper. It was another slow business day and he was looking for anything to pass the time. Then a name in the paper caught his attention. Shikkon no tama. It took him a minute to realize that it was really there written in black and white and when he did, he also realized it was the name of a book. Said book was written by Kagome Suzuki a local author who was making waves in the field of fantasy writing.

To say he was interested by the fact that there was a woman whose name was Kagome and she was writing stories about the Shikkon no tama would be the understatement of the century. Well the understatement of the last five or six centuries actually so deciding he now had something to do he put down his coffee cup and the paper, grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

The streets of Tokyo buzzed with activity as he made his way down the street toward the little book store on the corner. He entered the doors and made his way down the many stacks searching for the book he knew must be there.

"Can I help you sir?" The sales clerk asked from behind him.

"I'm looking for a book by Kagome Suzuki called the Shikkon no Tama." He said in response while still searching the stacks.

"Oh yes we have that, in fact it's one of our best sellers. Here let me show you where it is." The sales clerk made his way down the isle and pulled the book from the shelf. "Here you go sir."

"Thank you." He paid for the book and returned to the office.

A few hours and about two hundred pages later Sesshoumaru was hooked. Not only did this book remind him of something he couldn't put his finger on, it reminded him of things he had long forgotten. It was as if this book was taken right out of his past and it began to give him hope that he had long forgotten.

He finished the book a few hours later and pushed a button on his phone. "Kaori, I want you to do a background check on a Kagome Suzuki who lives in Tokyo. I want to know everything about her."

"Yes sir, I'll get right on that."

Satisfied that he could do nothing more on the subject he walked across the hall and knocked on the door. When the command for entry was given he walked through and over to the desk against the back wall.

"Read this." Sesshoumaru said throwing the book down on the desk and sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Why the hell would I want to read this book?" The person behind the desk asked…and then he saw the name of the book and the author. "Holy shit."

"Precisely what I thought when I saw it on the top seller list in the paper this morning. Inuyasha, it is like reading an account of the past." Sesshoumaru stated leaning forward slightly in his chair.

Inuyasha didn't answer as he was reading the first page of the book. Sesshoumaru just sat and watched the expression on his brother's face as he turned page after page. He was drawn out of his musings by a knock on the door. He swiftly answered it and was surprised to see his secretary there.

"Here is the information you asked for sir." She said with a smile handing over the large folder.

"That was fast, thank you." He told her taking the folder and returning to his seat to sift through the information.

Inuyasha looked up from the book. "This is weird. In this book there is an Inuyasha, a Sesshoumaru…but I think that's in one of the legends of the tama, but what's really weird is Miroku and Sango are in it too. How is it possible that this person knows this stuff?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "It says here that this name, Kagome Suzuki is a pen name. Her real name is Kagome Higurashi." He said looking up with a shocked expression very prominent on his face.

"WHAT, there's no way that can be…what else does it say in that file?" Inuyasha asked jumping over his desk to read over his brother's shoulder.

"Her birthday is… (I don't know it and I looked long enough so Imma make it up.)" He paused.

"When!"

"May 13 2005." He was quiet for a moment. (It's the same as her old birth date not birth year.)

"It says here that she's a full blooded dog demon whose parents were minor nobles just south of here. They died in a freak accident…doesn't say what type."

"That's too much to be coincidental. I mean her parents weren't nobles…but it's the same name. Sesshoumaru, that sounds just like our Kagome." Inuyasha said sitting down.

"Indeed. She would be 161. I wonder why she hasn't come to our attention before this." Sesshoumaru asked.

"What are you going to do about this information?"

"I don't know what to do. If it is her than why hasn't she sought me or any of us out, and if it isn't her, then how did she get that name?"

"All very good questions but do we have any answers?"

"I just don't know." Sesshoumaru sighed and flipped toward the back of the folder where he stopped at what he saw. It was Kagome, HIS Kagome. There was no doubt about it.

"My lady, this has arrived for you."

"For crying out loud Akari, I've known you for a century. Do you think it's at all possible for you to call me Kagome?" Kagome sighed in exasperation as she got up off of the sofa she was laying on and walked over to stand beside her friend.

"I suppose I could do that. What's it worth to you?" Akari smirked handing her the large envelope.

Kagome sliced open the top of the envelope with one of her claws and pulled out another smaller envelope. She tore this one open to and pulled out a white card bearing a blue crescent moon at the top. Kagome's brain stopped. "Akari, do you know who this is from?" She asked almost hysterical.

"Isn't that the lord of the west's insignia?" She answered going up behind her to read what Kagome held in her hands.

Kagome was quiet for a moment before she answered. "Yeah, and he's invited me to a gala he's throwing next week." She paused and looked at Akari. "I can't possibly go!"

"What, why not? It's a very high honor to be invited! You have to go!"

"I can't go and you know very well why."

"I'm sure it will be ok for one night. Come on Kagome, he has to be the most powerful demons left today; you can't just reject the invite like that. Can you imagine what would happen if you pissed him off? Oh my god…we could die!" She covered her mouth becoming a little more frenzied. "He's got a poison whip Kagome …he could melt us and and…"

"Akari, Akari calm down." Kagome said putting her hands on her panicked friend's shoulders.

"How can I calm down? You can't go for obvious reasons but you have to go because he invited you! What are we gonna do?"

"Listen, I'll go but if I feel anything weird I'm outta there, got it?" Kagome said slightly shaking her friend's shoulders.

Akari took a deep breath. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yes I'll be fine. I can tell when an attack is coming so I should be able to leave before the tremors hit."

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do it's just that I don't ever remember your parents being invited…it really is an honor."

"I know it is…and I want to go. I've heard some interesting things about Lord Sesshoumaru." She replied laying back down on the sofa with Akari sitting next to her.

"He comes from a very old and powerful line of dog demons. He him self is at least seven hundred years old." Akari told Kagome.

"Wow…I can't imagine what he had to live through." Kagome muttered in awe.

"Hey, you know I think I heard something interesting about him. His mate died about six hundred years ago." She looked at Kagome.

"Why is that interesting?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"His mate's name was Kagome."

Kagome's mouth hung open at that most interesting statement. "You don't suppose that's the reason he's invited me do you?"

"I don't know…I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. Now…what are you going to wear?" Akari grinned ear to ear looking at her friend.

"OH MY GOD! I didn't even think about that! I have nothing to wear!" Kagome jumped up off of the couch and ran down the hallway with Akari in tow screaming, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" all the way.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the window in his room looking out over the garden below just thinking. The gala was later that night and the butterflies in his stomach were doing aerobatics with spectacular success. He raised a clawed hand to rub the bridge of his nose where he could feel the beginnings of a headache forming. 'What possessed me to invite her to the gala?' He asked himself.

A knock on the door pulled him from his musings. Answering the door might have been a mistake in hindsight because Inuyasha stood before him with his arms folded leaning against the door frame. "So, you invited her to the gala and then moved it up, anxious?"

"Not at all." Sesshoumaru replied.

"You know you suck at lying. What are you going to do if it is her or better yet what are you going to do if it isn't her?" Inuyasha asked walking into the room and plopping down on the couch.

"You certainly do know how to ask the questions for which there are no answers." He replied sitting down next to him.

"So four hours before we find out; I almost don't want to hope."

"I know what you mean but there's a small part of me that knows it has to be her. There's just something that's standing in the way of her past. We need to find what that is and we have to make it go away." Sesshoumaru said standing up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to make the final preparation after which I'm going to prepare myself for the gala. I suggest you do the same."

"I'm fine the way I am thank you very much."

"You will change from those clothes or do not bother to attend." And to end the conversation he walked out of the room.

The next few hours dragged on and flew by all at the same time. I guess that's what happens when you are both looking forward to and dreading a certain things.

He stood in front of the full length mirror in his room looking at his reflection. Once a year he would throw these gala's to reconnect with the demons he knew in the past that were still around and every year he would pull out his old clothes. So now there he stood, bone armor and silk in place not fifteen minutes before the guests would begin to arrive wondering if this was such a good idea.

Inuyasha walked into the room with out knocking earning a glare from Sesshoumaru who idly wondered what had possessed him to leave Tensegia and Tokijin hanging on the wall.

"Koga's already here and pacing around the ball room…and that's with out me telling him about Kagome." Inuyasha said taking a few more steps forward in his bright red fire rat robes.

"Let's leave this a surprise. You didn't tell anyone else did you…like the children?"

"Not yet but I really wanted to."

"Indeed. Shall we go down to receive our guests then?"

"You know I can understand why you throw these little parties but what I can't understand is why the hell I get dragged into this." He said getting up and walking past him toward the door.

"If I must suffer so too shall you." Sesshoumaru said darkly pinning Inuyasha with an icy glare freezing him to the spot. Taking that opportunity he passed him and walked out the door and toward the ball room.

Inuyasha caught up to him moments later in the hallway. "You know you can really scare the shit outta me sometimes."

"And that's the way it should be little brother." By this time the two brothers had reached the doors to the ball room and then passed through them entering into the vast, well decorated room where the gala was to be held.

Sesshoumaru bid the few guests that were there a good evening and then sat down on the slightly raised dais to wait for the one person he actually wanted to be there. 'This is going to be a long night.' He thought wearily to himself trying not to look that bored.

Akari watched with an amused smile as Kagome scurried back and forth putting the final touches on her hair and makeup…as if she needed it. She had always thought that Kagome was beautiful without the help of makeup what with her long silver-white hair and shockingly blue eyes.

"This is not going to end well." She heard Kagome mutter to herself as she placed a silver moon clip above her ears to hold back her hair.

"It's going to be fine Kagome." Akari assured her giving her a soft hug to reassure her but not wrinkle her outfit. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah as ready as I'm ever going to be." Kagome replied with a weak smile.

The two females walked toward where they knew a limo was waiting to take Kagome to the gala and Akari watched as her friend stepped in, closed the door, and disappeared down the road towards what ever awaited her.

Sesshoumaru had waited an hour and a half greeting guests here and there before the only guest he was anticipating walked through the main doors. His eyes drank in the image she created with her very being. She was dressed in a deep crimson silk kimono with a gold obi and golden flower petals embroidered all over the material. Her hair was curled and left free except for the sides that were pinned back by two very familiar clips.

He could hear a few murmurs flutter around the room. Some of those murmurs were of her beauty and some were from the older demons that remembered her. Yes, it was definitely her. He knew that now.

He stood up as she approached and watched as she bowed low in respect for him. "It is an honor to meet you lord Sesshoumaru." She said standing up and giving him a smile.

"The honor is completely mine lady Kagome." He said with a bow of his own watching her blush from the compliment.

"You are too kind." She replied as the blush drained from her face.

He extended his hand toward her. "I would be honored if you would join me for a walk in the gardens. There are some issues I wish to discuss with you." He told her.

She hesitated and cautiously took his hand and marveled at the feel of his fingers encircling hers. She felt something shift inside of her but the feeling subsided quickly and was forgotten as he began leading her toward the gardens.

They walked out into the night air and Kagome looked at all the beautiful flowers. "This is a beautiful garden lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him in awe.

"Thank you, my daughter has a certain affinity to gardens and she takes great pride in tending to them. This is one of her favorites." He told her as he walked them toward a bench on the far side of the garden.

"Well she certainly has done a wonderful job." Kagome breathed gracing the petals of a night lily with her finger as she walked passed.

They reached the bench and Sesshoumaru signaled her to sit. They sat quiet for a few minutes before Kagome broke the silence. "You said there were things you wished to discuss with me."

"Yes there are a few questions I want to ask if that is alright with you." He told her and when she nodded he continued. "I would like to know where you get the ideas for your books."

Kagome blushed again at the thought of the great lord of the west reading her poor excuses for books. She blushed darker when she realized just were she did get the ideas from. "Ever since I can remember I have had very vivid dreams about times long since passed. It's almost like they are not truly dreams, but memories striving to break through. So I began writing them down just to keep a record of them and before long one of my friends found them and secretly turned them into a publishing house. I was more then surprised when I got not just one, but five letters of acceptance and praise from the companies she sent them to but that was how it started." She paused. "You read my books my lord?"

"Every one of them." He told her simply watching the way the blush crept back into her face. "And they were very accurate."

"Accurate my lord?" She asked.

"You wrote about the Shikkon no tama and everyone around it. I was there during the times your books refer to and knew many of the people also. You were very accurate in your details."

"Is that the reason you invited me tonight?" she asked.

He was a little disturbed at the way she acted. He half expected her to throw herself on him like he was tempted to do to her. But the way she acted was like the first time they met. She had no memories of him and he sure as hell wasn't going to let that stand much longer.

"That was one of the reasons but there was one more. I was wondering how a demon of your caliber managed to stay unknown for as long as you have."

"My parents, before they died, left instructions that I was not to go out very often. And I guess that not going out and having your parents die at a young age keeps your existence hidden fairly well."

"Why is it your parents wished to keep you hidden?" He asked being drawn into her story.

Kagome looked into his eyes trying to tell if he could be trusted. After finding nothing that could be described as ill intentions she continued. "I was a miracle of sorts. My mother was declared barren years before I was born and my parents weren't even trying for a baby. Then one day she discovered she was in fact pregnant. When I was born it was clear there was something odd about me. I was radiating Miko energy. That's when they decided that news of my birth should not reach the demon community."

"That is the only reason they kept you veiled?"

"That was one of the reasons." Kagome paused. Why was she opening up to him like this? What made him so easy for her to talk to when some of her closest friends had to pry this information out of her? "Right from the start I began having attacks of sorts. I would get terrible tremors then emit a high concentration of Miko energy. I guess that's how I got my name."

"How did you get your name?" He wanted to hear her say it, perhaps more then he was willing to admit.

"They named me after the only full demon known to have the powers of a Miko, Kagome Higurashi." She let her gaze travel down to her feet where she suddenly found the blades of grass too interesting for words. She could feel the shifting she felt earlier become stronger. It was almost as if something inside of her was pushing, pulsing deep with in her struggling to get out. She took a deep breath and forced the feeling away and looked up to Sesshoumaru.

He was staring at her so intently. He had gotten the answers to his questions and he still wasn't satisfied. She knew of his past in some form or other but she did not remember it. Knowing and remembering are too totally different things and he was trying to formulate a way to get her to remember. Then it came to him. He stood up so abruptly that she started at the action and when he stuck out his had she hesitated again.

"I would like to show you one more thing before we return to the rest of the guests." She then took his hands and he led her on a fast paced trek down corridor after corridor before finally coming to a stop in front of a set a mahogany doors.

Kagome was shocked at what was behind those doors. It was almost like a page from the past. Against the far wall there were four swords. There was a white sheathed sword, a very battered sword, and two very dangerous looking swords. Also in the room there were many sets of old clothing, kimono's and armor.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked as he walked across the room and took the delicate white sword down from the wall and walked back toward her.

"To show you this." He told her holding the sword out for her to inspect.

Her fingers slowly and hesitantly wrapped around the sword as she took in its beauty. In one hand she held the sword as the other traced over the delicate carvings. As she looked at the sword she held, the shifting feeling she felt inside of her became more intense. She handed the sword back to Sesshoumaru abruptly and ran from the room.

She ran down the halls they had walked down earlier that night, through the ball room, and out the front doors. She rushed into the night air taking great gulps of air trying to calm the shifting feeling. She ran farther into the forest that surrounded the palace trying to get as far away as she could. She was so busy concentrating on this that she didn't notice the lone figure following her at a steady pace.

Deciding she was far enough away not to cause any damage, Kagome sank to her knees. She could feel the powers in her body finally break free and she could see the blue flames lap at her body. She was consumed by the warm flames as they licked and danced over her body. Then the tremors came. Her body was wracked with them as the power with in her fought to get out. Finally her head snapped back and she let out a blood curtailing scream as the power burst from within her.

Sesshoumaru who stood in the shadows watching her let a small gasp past his lips. Throwing up a barrier just in time to save himself from the powers coming from the small demon, he continued to watch. The flow of power she was emitting ended as quickly as it started and she collapsed to the ground in a heap. Immediately he was kneeling next to her making sure she was still breathing.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she was indeed breathing and picked her up and began carrying her back toward the palace. Avoiding the main entrance he found one of the many secret entrances and headed to his room. Hey lowered her to the sofa with care and watched as she slept on. He turned and was suddenly faced with four sets of eyes staring at him.

"Is it true Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked pushing his way further into the room.

"I don't know. You will just have to wait until she wakes up." He told him attempting to push him toward the door.

That's when Miroku, Sango, and Rin decided to see for themselves if Kagome was really here and began pushing their way into the room.

"She is not well now you must come back later." Sesshoumaru protested pushing all of them this time.

They were all so busy pushing each other around that they didn't notice the blue eyes that were watching their display from the sofa.

Sesshoumaru stood at the door fighting everyone back into the hall while Kagome watched. The names he was using sounded familiar and she felt something inside of her shift. Thinking she was going to have another attack, she walked toward the balcony and walked out into the cool night's air. Placing her elbows on the railing and hands on opposite shoulders, she rested her head in the crook she created. (You know what I mean right, she made a cross with her arms and rested her chin at her wrists.)

Kagome looked at the stars then her gaze traveled downward. There was a man down in the courtyard, well he wasn't a man, he was a demon, a fox demon. 'Why does he seem familiar?' She continued to watch as he took off his shirt and outer robes and began doing various sword exercises. His rust colored hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, his bushy tail twitched behind him as he preformed the moves flawlessly.

A song popped into her head and she didn't know where it had come from but she started singing it to herself softly.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Images of a well with a centipede demon coming out of it and an image of herself being pulled into it passed before her eyes before a figure pinned to a tree appeared.

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

More images flashed before her eyes. This time a young woman with long dark hair and chocolate brown eyes standing next to a young man with deep purple robes and the staff of a monk with a cute little rusty brown fluff of fur with green eyes.

_  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Live is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

She could see a long road stretched in front of her as she walked with all of the people that she knew as friends around her and she felt that they were more then just friends, they were her family.

_  
_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Next she saw a sequence of images flashing before her eyes of demons being slain one after the other for the jewel shards they held. She knew this jewel to be one of great power and she knew she had been its protector.

_  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

An image of the lord of the west appeared before her eyes and this time she began to get emotions from what she saw. She felt something she couldn't put her finger on and as the image moved she saw moonlit walks in the woods and a budding relationship.

_  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Live is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

More battles, relationship development, friends, and family she didn't remember.

_  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Live is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

The emotions she was getting from the mere melody of the song were enormous. She didn't think she had ever felt like this in her life.

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you._

She hadn't noticed that the figure below her had stopped and turned to face her forsaking the sword that just moments before had been the center of his attention. She didn't notice that the people who were fighting their way into the room had stopped and were looking at her also. What she did notice though was that that feeling of something shifting inside of her seemed to turn to a click and she looked back down to the figure staring at her with green eyes.

"Shippo." She whispered quietly that one word holding everything she was feeling at that moment, confusion, love, disbelief and above all, remembrance.

All at once the world seemed to kick into high gear as she was suddenly looking into the green eyes that were so far away now about a foot away. She tentatively reached out a hand and brushed her thumb over the apple of his cheek. "You've grown up." She smiled a watery smile.

Shippo picked her up in his arms and spun her around stepping in to the room as he did. She was back; he had his Okaa-san back!

Kagome held tight, tears slipping down her cheeks as she held her arms tight around her full grown son's strong neck. He set her down on the ground and took a step back to look into her eyes before she was again enveloped in a furry of arms. She hugged back but then pushed her way out.

"Alright ok alright…" Kagome said as the crowd again rushed toward her. "You all need to leave for a little while but I promise I will talk to all of you. Now out!" she grabbed Shippo's hand and marched toward the door somehow grabbing Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Rin on the way. Pushing them out the door and slamming it she bolted it behind them and turned around to face Sesshoumaru.

Kagome pressed her back to the door and slowly slid down to the floor. All at once the memories that she had forgotten came rushing back, most prominently the memories where she said good bye to Sesshoumaru. She couldn't hold them back anymore and fresh tears fell down her face and soft sobs shook her body.

Sesshoumaru watched the emotions play across her soft features. He didn't know what had happened in the last few minutes but he was sure it wasn't good. She had obviously just gotten her memories back but what he was still asking himself is why she had to get them back. He slowly made his way over to where her small figure sat on the floor and knelt down in front of her. He could feel the emotions rolling off of her like waves breaking upon the shore. He could feel sorrow, regret, relief, and a multitude of other emotions that he couldn't yet describe.

Kagome felt soft hands on her shoulders guiding her to her knees and to a solid chest. Her sobs intensified as she felt arms cross her back and begin making soothing motions.

They sat like this for a while before the sobs coming from the small Miko subsided and she rocked back to look him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru. I just didn't know what else to do. I didn't know how else to stop her and I couldn't watch everyone die, I'm sorry so very, very sorry." She began to cry again as she rested her head on his strong chest once more.

He just sat and listened to her trying to bring her comfort to the wounds that might possibly never heal. He couldn't think of anything to say so instead he just remained quiet and rocked her thinking of how good it felt to have her back with him. He rocked back on his heels to a cross legged position placing Kagome in his lap and holding her a fraction tighter.

A while longer passed as he waited for her to sobs to calm down and sighed when her breathing evened out signaling her sleep. 'Well she has been through a lot today, I've waited almost seven hundred years, I can wait one more night.' He thought to himself as he picked her up and laid her down in the bed crawling in behind her and holding her in his protective embrace. He sighed breathing in her scent and soon followed her into the realm of dreams.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and noticed immediately that something wasn't right. She wasn't in her room and she seemed to be anchored to the bed. She squirmed a little so she could turn to see who or what was holding her and came face to face with brilliant amber eyes. The memories of last night flooded back to her and this time, she smiled. She reached out a hand and traced the maroon markings on his cheek and the blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"Morning." She said softly with a smile.

"Morning, feeling better?" He asked calmly.

"I'm feeling much better thank you."

"Would you care to tell me what happened?"

"How about we leave that to later and live in the now, I for one know there are better things to do to occupy this early morning time." She smirked and scooted closer to him placing a small teasing kiss on his lips.

"Early morning, try middle of the afternoon." He quipped with the same smirk kissing her back with all of the passion that he'd been holding on too for the last seven centuries.

Needless to say they didn't make it to dinner and they sure as hell didn't make it to breakfast the next day. I mean come on people; they hadn't seen each other for six hundred and sixty one years. What would you be doing at a time like this? Also needless to say (but I'm going to say anyway…) that when they did decide to seek nourishment they were once again lord and lady of the western lands. (Mental celebration…Ohhhh…pretty fireworks…YAY!)

Before either one of them could reach their desired location Shouron ran down the halls and skidded to a stop before them.

"My lady, there is a very aggressive woman basically threatening to burn down the palace if she were not allowed to see that you are alive and well." He told her delivering the message he had received.

"Shit." Kagome grumbled under her breath as she shot off to where Shouron had come from.

Bursting into the room Kagome was met with the perfect example of how the common room would look if it had been subjected to a tornado. "AKARI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kagome shouted as her friend picked up another cushion and tossed it at one of the guards trying to subdue her.

"KAGOME!" Her friend shouted with relief as she ran and threw her arms around her. As her arms went around her friend her chin went over Kagome's shoulder and Kagome knew what was about to happen. Akari pulled back and looked at her friend sternly. "What did he do to you?" She asked in an accusatory tone.

Kagome sighed. "You may want to sit down hun; this is going to be a long story." It was at this point in time that Sesshoumaru decided to leisurely walk into the room.

Akari pointed an accusing finger in his direction. "What did you do to her?" She shouted.

"I did nothing to her that she did not want." He said calmly smirking towards Kagome who blushed about ten shades a red.

"Akari, seriously, you need to sit down so I can explain." She told her hyperventilating friend then turning a stern eye toward Sesshoumaru stated. "And you need to leave us alone until the explanation is finished."

He gave a small nod of the head and walked out of the room. Kagome turned her attention back toward her friend and began the arduous task of explaining the particulars of the past days events. The whole thing was painful enough for Kagome to go through and it was made all that much harder when people kept popping in and interrupting. It had gotten so bad in fact, that Kagome broke down and erected a barrier around the room they were in to keep anyone and everyone out. 'This is going to be a bitch' she thought to herself.

Kagome sat across from Akari who had just finished hearing her story. Akari was now just staring off into space with a blank look on her face. "Akari, Akari are you ok?" Kagome asked laying a soft hand on her friends shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine. It's just a little bit of a shocker to hear that one of your best friends had a really interesting past life and just recently remembered it. I think it may just take some time to get used to it." She replied blinking a few times to bring her eyes into focus.

"You can take as much time as you need Akari, I wouldn't want to push anything. I cried my self to sleep when I first remembered the details of my past life."

"I just have to ask one question, what's going to happen next?"

"I'm not really sure. I would like to think that I am going to pick up where I left off but to me it's been some amount of time that I can't really determine, but to them…it's been six hundred and something years. I know I'm going to be moving in here and I would like to think that either you would come too or stay back home as lady of the estate."

"You would give me your home?" Akari asked with wide eyes.

"Yes I would. I remember that it is where I lived when I was growing up the second time around, I remember that I love it…but I also remember that this palace is where my heart truly lies, with my family and other friends."

"Well I suppose that it's only right. You and lord Sesshoumaru are mates now…how did that happen really? From what I gathered you hated each other for the longest time."

"I don't know my self. It was a gradual thing." Kagome told her softly with a far off look in her eyes.

Akari's eyes suddenly became rather large for her face. "Holy shit! I accused him of forcing himself on you! He's going to kill me!" Akari shouted standing up before attempting a mad dash for the exit. She made it to the door before she was caught up in a pair of strong arms.

"I believe you almost lost something mom." Shippo said as he carried a flailing Akari back to the couch.

"Thank you Shippo." Kagome said with a smile patting the seat next to her. She then turned her gaze toward Akari. "He will understand Akari, you were just looking out for me and that is something he and everyone else here can understand."

Akari's breathing slowly settled down to normal as she looked between Shippo and Kagome. She let a smile come across her lips as she looked at the sight. "You two look so cute together!" She cooed.

Shippo puffed out his chest and slung an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "I know." He said chuckling as Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder.

Akari stood up. "Well, I'm going to go back to the estate and tell everyone what's going on. Then I'm going to take a few days to think about what you asked me to do. So I'll see you in a few days and hopefully have all this figured out." She pried Shippo's arm from her shoulders and gave Kagome a hug. "I'll see you in a few days, ok?"

"Sure thing." She replied returning the hug as best she could from a seated position and watched as her friend walked out of the door.

"Did it go as well as you had hoped?" Shippo asked.

"Well I think it went as well as I anyone could have hoped. I think she'll come around…I hope." Kagome responded putting her arms around Shippo and giving him a snug hug. (I rhymed!)

"There now, you talked to your quite amusing friend. I think it's time you explain to us exactly what has been happening in your head for the past few days." Sesshoumaru said walking into the room with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shouron, and Rin trailing behind him.

"Well…it's kinda hard to explain but I'll do my best. You may want to have a seat." Kagome told them with a shaky smile as they all got comfortable somewhere around the room near her.

"Well, one of the last things I remember before I regained my memories in this life is staring down my evil self. I remember thinking that the only way to cancel out her power was to overpower it with my own and the only way to do that would use up the rest of my life force. Now you all know me, I did not make this decision lightly. If there had been anything else to do at the time I would have done it but…well that's all in the past now." Kagome paused. "After that I was standing in a beautiful field filled with the most gorgeous flowers I have ever seen. It was a place where I felt totally at ease and I knew right away that I shouldn't be feeling that. After all, I had just killed myself. So anyway Midoriko showed up and…"

FLASHBACK TO KAGOME'S MEMORIES she's reliving it as she tells them.

"Welcome Kagome." A soft voice seemed to float to her ears and immediately she knew who it was.

"Where am I Midoriko?" Kagome asked looking for the source of the voice.

"You are in a place between the living and the dead. I brought you here so you may understand what is about to happen to you." Midoriko answered her finally appearing before her.

"What do you mean? I thought it was pretty obvious what was going to happen. I died; I should go to the afterlife."

"Under normal circumstances that would be what happens but you, you are a different matter all together. Yours is a special case."

"Special, special how?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

"You gave your life freely and without any thought of what would happen to you. There has not been an incident like this since the creation of the Shikkon no tama. Therefore, the fates have decided to reward you. Your body will be reborn in the era from which you come." She said shortly with a serious face.

"What's the catch Midoriko?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"You will have no memories of your past life."

"Oh, in that case tell them no thank you and open up the pearly gates." Kagome said with a small sad chuckle.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. You will be reincarnated but I should mention something else. The fates have decided to lock your memories away inside your consciousness. These memories may be accessed or they may not be accessed depending on your circumstances."

"Care to elaborate on what those circumstances are that you're talking about Midoriko?"

"They depend on you Kagome and the people in your life. You will be able to tell what's happening to you but you will have no say on what goes on around you. Also time will seem to pass more quickly for you. It will be as if you are an observer of your life."

"Why would something like this have to happen to me? Haven't I been a good person?" Kagome asked despair lacing her voice.

"It is because of how you lived your life that you are being given this chance. The people in your life right now love you and will wait as long as it takes."

"You're not giving me glimpses of the future now are you Midoriko?"

"That would be against the rules. I am simply stating the facts of the situation." She responded with a wink.

"So I will be an observer in my body until such time as something comes along and jars my memory?" She asked just to clarify.

"That is the deal."

"What if that doesn't happen?"

"You have one thousand years for that to happen. After that time, your memories and everything that makes you the Kagome of this life, will fade and vanish."

"They would just disappear?"

"Yes."

"I don't like the idea of just sitting back and watching while all this happens. Isn't there anything I can do?"

"If there is anything that you can do I am afraid that I cannot tell you that. You must figure things out for yourself."

"This deal still stinks you know." Kagome said quietly.

"But I believe you have people who love you and can figure this out quite efficiently. Now you must go. I wish you much luck." Midoriko smiled and the field she had been standing in vanished.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So then it was like I was trapped inside my own head with no control of what was going on. Over time I realized that while 'I' was asleep, I could influence my dreams. That is how I got the ideas for my books. A little supernatural help isn't plagiarism is it?"

Everyone just stared at her. I mean, can you blame them? Would you have believed what they just heard? I sure wouldn't.

"Well that would explain a few things I guess." Inuyasha said gruffly from somewhere next to her.

"Let's just leave it as the Kagome that you all knew was trapped inside the Kagome that was reborn and when I remembered that song and saw all of you both of those Kagome's have combined into me." She looked at them. "Wait, forget that. I'm Kagome. That's it."

"Well that is an interesting story and I'm glad you told us. I just have one question. While you were watching all this happen, how many years passed for you?" Miroku asked in a quiet voice.

"I think it was something like two hundred and fifty years. But I'm not entirely certain. So I really did miss you guys." She smiled weakly.

The room was quiet for a moment. "Alright this is way too depressing, lets go do something fun." Kagome said getting up from her seated position and headed for the door. She reached the door and turned around noticing that no one had followed her. Sigh. "Maybe I'll just let you think this through. I'm going for a walk." She continued through the door and out into the crisp cool air.

"Maybe someone should go after her." Sango said looking with yearning eyes toward the door her friend had just passed through.

"Or maybe we should just let her be for a little while. I'm sure she has just as much stuff going on in that brain of hers as we do. I think a little time is best for all of us." Inuyasha said getting up and heading to another part of the estate.

"Wow, sure didn't expect something so wise from him." Rin said quietly.

"He has his moments." Sesshoumaru said walking to the window to watch Kagome make her way down the long curving drive way.

'This may be harder then I had first thought' He thought to himself despondently as Kagome disappeared around the last bend.

Kagome pulled the sweater she was wearing a little snugger around her neck. "Why didn't I grab a coat?" She asked into the wind.

Kagome continued to walk without any real destination. She took in the sights around her. Happy couples holding hands and walking around in their own happy worlds. 'Why couldn't it be that easy for me?' She pondered.

Kagome's feet slowly came to a halt and she took in her new surroundings. A large set of stone steps were now prominent on her left and she smiled. She slowly walked up the stairs forgetting how long she'd been gone and hoping to see her family on the top.

Her head crested the stairs and she gasped. The shrine was in disrepair, the house was crumbling as well as the well house, and the goshinboku was nearly completely dead. She walked around slowly taking in what was around her trying to swallow the growing lump in her throat. It was just hitting her. They were gone, her mother, her grandfather, and her little brother. And they had probably been gone for decades.

She walked slowly to the goshinboku and sat with her back against the strong bark reveling in the familiarity of it. She took a moment and thought about the family that she had lost and about the family that she felt so far from. How was it that she could be so close to people and feel as if she was miles away?

She walked to where it had all begun the well house. She pushed back the battered and worn wood that made up the door and walked through. Brushing cobwebs from the door frame she descended the few broken stairs until she stood before the old worn lip of the well. Her fingers grazed the old wood and she remembered the first time she was pulled through. What a day that had been. Her life had both ended and begun on that very day never to be the same again.

Kagome gracefully leapt down into the murky depths and connected with the moldy earth. She half expected the well house to be gone in favor of clear night sky and was slightly disappointed when the wood remained. Placing her back to the wood and sliding down she gently sat down on the ground and rested her head against the rough wood. (She didn't get any splinters cuz I don't want her to get splinters…they hurt)

She closed her eyes as the sun finally dipped below the horizon casting shadows before her in the small space. She thought about her current situation and what she could do to improve it. There wasn't much. She just had to wait and see if the people that she had left behind would forgive her and take her back. Some of them acted like they did but she sensed they were still unsure…and that sucked.

Kagome opened her eyes some time later not knowing exactly how long she had been sitting at the bottom of the well. When she finally got up and exited the well house the moon was high in the sky and the stars were shinning brightly over head. She shivered once again and tried to breathe life back into her cold fingers.

Her eyes wandered toward the now abandoned house and her curiosity won out. As her feet began to walk the well remembered path little pieces of her past floated in front of her eyes. Memories from when she was little to memories to just a little while ago surfaced and she remembered most of them fondly.

She pushed back the grey aged wood and winced at the squeaky of the rusty hinges. Her first step into the house caused the blanket of dust that had been dormant on the floor to suddenly come to life in a thick fog. She waited for the dust to settle once again before taking another step.

The furniture of the house was draped with sheet seemingly to protect them from the rampant dust and for a moment she smirked. She smirked thinking about what her mother would say. Probably somewhere along the lines of 'what pig lived in here?', or at least something of that nature. Her mother hated mess and always kept a neat house.

She walked through the living room and up the still squeaky stairs and down the hall to where her room once was. She was surprised once more since revisiting this house to find the door to her old room with her name still hanging on the door carved on that little purple heart she had put up.

Her fingers brushed the dust that had settled in the grooves that made up her name away as her other hand found the handle. Another set of squeaky hinges later Kagome was standing face to face with a blast from her past. It was her room almost exactly has she had left it.

One silver tear trickled down her face landing on the dust ridden floor. They had kept the room like it was never giving up hope that she would come back. She stood in the doorway for a few minutes more before she felt Sesshoumaru's presence behind her.

She turned to look at him and gave him a weak smile. "Hey." She said quietly as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I knew I'd find you here." He told her simply.

"I had to come here Sesshoumaru; it's where my past is. And now that I'm here I realize that they are gone. And I never got to say good bye."

"Your past may be here Kagome, but your future is back at the estate with me and the rest of your family. We may have our rough times but we will all get through this together. We all love you…I love you. Will you come back with me?" he told her in soothing tones as he turned her around to face him.

She looked into her eyes realizing this was the first time in all the time she had known him that he had said those words. That made something inside her click. She knew everything would be alright, that her friends would get over this obstacle and accept her for what she is now, and that they would all move on. "Of course I'll go back with you Sesshoumaru; I can't think of any other place that I would rather be." She then leaned up to give him a kiss that could sear her soul filled with the longing of all the years trapped and watching behind that thin veil of consciousness.

The two proud demons walked out of the old house and down the stone stairs and began walking back toward the rest of their lives.


	3. Sequel?

Death of a Hero….

I just want to tell you how much I enjoyed writing this little piece of fan fiction. So I guess I should just get right down to the point. The point being a question I am posting in your general direction. Anyone want a sequel? I think I have an idea but I need a little motivation. So what do you say? Anyone up for part two? If you are I think I might have a name…Rise of a New Era. Maybe…not too sure yet. So make sure you get in here and review telling me what you want. Thanks!

CelticGoddess


	4. Note

Hey ya'll! I just thought I'd let you know that my future updates may take a while. I'm having some computer trouble. Yeah….and when I say computer trouble what I really mean to say is that my computer decided to be a meany head and that hard drive stopped spinning. My dad went to a concert at Mohegan sun so he couldn't fix it tonight and until he gets back and looks at it…prolly tomorrow…I won't know if the hard drive is fried. To top off this splendid weekend, my laptop also decided to quit on me so besides my dads computer, which I'm only using cuz he's not home, I'm totally cut off from the internet. Do you know how sad that makes me? Real sad cuz now I can't write for you nice people and I can't talk to all of my friends on aim. Well I just thought I'd let you know and I have to be going now. I really want to write now and have good ideas for all of my stories. Isn't that the way it goes huh? Something happens and you can't write and all of a sudden inspiration hits. Oh well whatcha gonna do? Technology sucks.


	5. Alert!

Just wanted you all to know that I'm starting a sequel if you want to read it. Lol.


End file.
